Winter Symphony
by CraftyWizard86
Summary: Year 8…Harry returns to Hogwarts for his final semester, just in time for the new TriWizard Tournament. Draco's been vindicated, his secret relationship with Harry is blossoming. Lucius trial is set for November. Darkness returns targeting everyone, friends reunite and end, love awakes & a new prophecy's discovered. MORE INSIDE.
1. Prologue

Year 8…Harry and the gang return to Hogwarts for his last and final semester, just in time for the new TriWizard Tournament. Draco has been vindicated and his secret relationship with Harry is blossoming. Something is wrong with Ron, evil is rising and targeting everyone. Friends reunite and jealousies grow, ending some friendships, and sparking new ones, love awakes and a new prophecy is discovered revealing a new hero.

**I DO NOT own Harry Potter characters, they are the property of JK Rowling. I just made up the PLOT of this fanfiction and my OCs, including Caleb Cromwell, among others. I am not making any profit from this at all, I'm doing this soley for FUN.**

*****1)** Hogwarts does offer school for seven years, BUT in this story I tweeked it. Year eight is basically one semester, which is always from Aug-Dec. This eighth semester is like college, where they help students to gets jobs and help them find their significant others to start their new lives as adults in the wizarding world so when they finally DO leave Hogwarts in December, they have a stable job within their magical community and are well on their way, if not there already, to marriage and setting up their home to start off the new upcoming year. **2)** I decided to make the Triwizard Tournament again to benefit this story…**3)** I also changed the tournament tasks from Harrys 4th year. In my version they were totally different _except_ for the labyrinth. So that way, I can use the dragons, the black lake with the mermaids and of course the labyrinth for THIS story. **4)** I also changed the champions, Fleur and Krum DID attend with their schools and but did NOT compete in the previous tournament. I did it so I could use them here in this story for the tournament. Given that the war ended, any student witch or wizard seventeen or older belonging to a school CAN compete. **5)** Cedric is alive, he will not be competing with Harry since they both won the Tournament back in Harrys 4th year. **6)** Snape and Dumbledore are alive and Dumbldeore is in serious trouble. ***

* * *

><p>Year 7… Battle of Hogwarts… The Room of Requirements was in flames thanks to Goyle's reckless magic and the fire was quickly consuming everything in it's path. As Harry, Ron and Hermione swooped through the room looking for a clean exit Harry (diadem in hand) saw Draco, and Slytherin wizards Blaise Goyle and Crabbe climbing up a stack of furniture to get away from the fire. "We can't leave them." said Harry as he circled back.<p>

"He's kidding right?" asked Ron as he and Hermione followed him.

Harry swooped down towards Draco, but missed his hand. As he swirled around Ron yelled. "If we die because them Harry, I'm gonna kill you!" They saw Crabbe trip and fall down into the roaring fire.

Draco's heart pounded in his chest, all he could think of is the fire, falling down to this death into the flames and Harry, never seeing his eyes or his beautiful face again. Little did he know, Harry was thinking the exact same thing about him.

Harry swooped down and grabbed Draco's arm and pulled him onto his broom. He felt Draco wrap his arms around his waist tightly like a child. Hermione had Zabini and Ron had Goyle. Harry he followed Hermione towards an open window which had randomly appeared, she waved her wand separating the scorching flames allowing them to pass though and out into the night sky.

Harry turned to Ron and Hermione. "Get them to safety. I'll take care of the diadem."

Ron and Hermione flew away with Blaise and Goyle. Harry saw the flames consuming the room, he flew back and as he approached the window he stabbed the diadem with the basilisk fang causing it to erupt in pitch black poison smoke and quickly threw it back into the roaring flames. The window closed up and in moments all they saw was a windowless stone wall.

Harry looked around and saw Gryffindor towers still stood untouched. He casted a untraceable charm on him and Draco and flew up and over to the castle. He waved his wand and the window Gryffindor tower flew open allowing them access. Upon landing he casted a patronus charm, his patronus stag lit up the room and galloped away, at full speed, into the night. He then turned to Draco. "Are you alright?" Draco was shaking in his scorched clothes. "Draco…Talk to me. "

"I'm… I'm alright…" said Draco, his voice was faint. Harry took his hand, Draco gripped it tight, they were so strong.

"Come, we're not safe here." Harry led Draco down to the Gryffindor common room, which of course was empty, and over to a griffin statue by the fire. He tapped it three times with his finger and then five more times with his wand. The statute slid to the right revealing a secret passageway. In moments the torches inside lit up with red fire. "Follow me." He felt Draco's hand trembled in his and turned to him.

_'To the ends of the Earth Harry.'_ thought Draco. "I trust you Harry." said Draco. Harry gripped on to his hand tightly, Draco loved it Harrys hand felt safe, and followed him down the dark staircase.

As they went down they heard the stature slide back into place closing the entrance from sight.

* * *

><p>After about three staircases and two long hallways Harry and Draco found themselves in Myrtle's haunted bathroom on the second floor corridor. Draco watched Harry walk to a particular sink. "Hesssssaaaasshhhhha…" hissed Harry.<p>

Draco recognized it as parseltongue, it was so sexy coming from Harrys mouth. He saw the floor move back and the sink and the rectangular wall mirror slid down to reveal a tunnel.

"Follow me." said Harry, he sat down on the floor and slid down the tunnel like a waterslide.

Draco followed. He came to his feet and realized they were, below the dungeosn, in the underground caverns of the castle. He felt Harry take his had and led him deep into the cavern up to a iron doorway, that looked like a circular bank vault door, it was adorned with green stone serpents.

Harry who hissed. "Sssssssalaaaasssarrrraaaasssssaaah." The snakes clasping the locks shut slid aside and the huge door opened. "Come on." Draco followed him in.

* * *

><p>Draco saw it was a hug chamber with waterways and giant snake statues carved into the stone walls. "Is this?" he asked.<p>

"Yes." said Harry. "This is the Chamber of Secrets...We're safe here for now." They walked down the main hall up to the huge statue of Salazar Slytherin. Harry turned to Draco when he heard him sniff, he was crying. "Are you alright?"

Draco fell to his knees on the floor weeping. "I'm sorry Harry."

"For what?" asked Harry kneeling down next to him.

"For everything, all these years of bickering and fighting." cried Draco. "I'm sorry. I…"

"It's ok Draco, it's just us. Tell me." said Harry in a calm kind supportive way.

"I like you Harry." said Draco, with tears running down his eyes. Harry's eyes widened and he tried to look away. "I'd like us to be friends. Do…Do you think we can?"

"I'd like that." smiled Harry. "So, so much, so many years wasted fighting over petty mindless crap…"

"I was so angry at you for rejecting my friendship in first year, I let my bitterness and my jealousy blind my feelings…" said Draco. _'I can't tell him I love him, not yet…'_ Harry listened quietly giving the blond space to talk. "I hated my life, everything my father worked for, him forcing me to get the dark mark and ruining my life…I didn't want to be a Deatheater, I didn't want to live in that darkness, do horrible things…When I was assigned to kill Dumbledore I was lost, I didn't want to do it and end up in Azkaban. I felt alone and that's when I got back in touch with my feelings with my heart and they all screamed your name." He took a breath. "Then tonight…in the Room of Requirements, when the fire broke out, seeing death in front of me all I feared was never dying alone and never seeing you…"

Draco smiled and extended his hand. "Draco Malfoy."

Harry smiled and shook his hand. "Harry Potter. Nice to finally meet you Draco."

_'I can't tell him I love him, it's too soon. Someday...soon I hope.'_ Harry thought.

Narcissa and Lucius walked out of the shadows. They'd seen and heard everything and both were in tears. Narcissa cleared he throat and both boys look up at them.

Draco got up "Run Harry!" and covered Harry to protect him.

"It's alright Draco." said Harry. "I called them down here with my patronus."

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Sssaaaayaaashiiiiiuuuut." Harry hissed. They all heard the circular door to the chamber shut tight and lock closed, no doubt they knew the sink up in the haunted bathroom had slid back to normal. Harry turned to a giant serpent head and hissed. "Hhaaaaasssssssaaabraaaaa."A stone platform rose from the water as the huge stone serpent's mouth opened wide. "Come…"

The Malfoys followed Harry across the platform and into the serpents mouth. They entered a dark hallway and torches along the walls lit up with green flames. They walked until they reached a large circular room, Harry pointed to a dark unlit passageway on the other side of the room. "That secret passageway will lead you far away from Hogwarts." They all look at him. "Don't worry no one will find you, sense you or hear you. Salazar Slytherin charmed this entire chamber and all it's passages with untraceable charms for his own safety." He continued his explanation. "It's a long walk but soon you will reach an underground river, there you'll find a boat that will sail you to the underground mines of Gringotts. From there you can get a track cart, ride up passageway tunnels to your vault where I'm sure you can get some money and get out of the country."

Draco turned to Harry. "You're coming with us right."

"No Draco." said Harry. "I have to go back and finish this. I have to kill Voldemort."

Draco shook his head. "No…No Harry. I don't want to leave you, I don't want you to get hurt." He grabbed Harry in a tight hug.

"I'll be fine." said Harry.

"You don't know that!" argued Draco. "You're not made of stone or marble Harry…"

Harry combed Draco's hair with his hand through Dracos hair. _'I love his hair!'_ he thought. "Draco…"

Draco started to cry_. 'I can't lose him!"_ he thought. "I'm scared Harry, after all these years, now that we finally found each other, that we're finally friends…I don't want…"

Lucius and Narcissa were quiet, watching the exchange and respecting their moment in silence.

"Have faith Draco." he said. "I trust you and I trust your father and mother to keep you safe." The elder Malfoys nodded quietly.

"You trust my father?!" asked Draco. "Are you mental?!"

"I know Lucius is a spy for the Order." said Harry. Narcissa and Draco gasped and looked from him to Lucius.

Lucius took out a ring from his pocket and slipped it on his finger, it was a ruby ring with the silver crest of the Order of the Phoenix over the stone. "How did you know Potter?"

"Dumbledore told me before he died. He also told me he knew you'd probably be tried as a Deatheater after the war, should you survive it, so he also left a pensieve with all the memories of you since you entered the Order. How you asked protection for Draco and Mrs. Malfoy, your meetings with him as well as with the Order, how you collaborated gathering information…"

Lucius was shocked. "Where is the pensieve now?"

"He said it was safe and it would come to light when the time came." said Harry. "That's all I know." He turned and looked at Draco, his silver blue eyes were swollen and stained with tears. Harry took Draco's face in his hands, the blond leaned into his touch. "I promise, I'll do everything in my power to get back to you…This friendship isn't over today, it's just beginning." Draco was weeping, he tried to hold his feelings in but he just couldn't. He hugged Harry tight, not wanting him to let go. "I already lost my parents, my godfather and many friends…" his tone changed, it was harder but warm. "…and I am not going to risk losing you too. "

"Harry…" Draco muttered. But just like that he saw the Gryffindor run back out into the main chamber. "Harry!" he yelled. "Harry, please!" he cried. He wanted to run after him and confess the truth, that he loved him more than his own life, but his parents stopped him as the serpents mouth slid shut. "No…" he cried, collapsing on his knees and cried. "I have to tell him…"

Lucius kneeled in front of him, he could see past the act to the truth behind his sons mask. "Forgive me son." He cried with tears, he didn't remember the last time he had cried, maybe when Draco was born. "Forgive me for all I've put you and Pot…Harry through all these years. Dumbledore said I had to play the part to protect you and your mother and help Harry in silence…Had I known you had feelings for… I'm sorry…I…" He stopped when Draco hugged him tight. They both cried together, it was the first time they'd hugged, really hugged, in years.

"I forgive you father." said Draco.

"I promise things will be better soon." said Lucius. Narcissa who was crying quietly by the wall walked over and wrapped her arms around her husband and her son. She didn't remember ever having a family hug like that since Draco first went to Hogwarts. Lucius cleared his throat and helped his wife and son up. "We're going to split up."

"What?" asked Draco. "Why?!"

"Yes." said Lucius.

"Where are you going?" asked Narcissa.

"I'm going to the Auror Emergency Chambers outside London to get some help and back up for Harry and the school." said Lucius. "You…" he pointed at Narcissa. "Go on to Gringotts, get some money from the vault and get Draco to safety…Go to our safe house in France. I'll send you a patronus when it's safe to come home."

"Father I…" started Draco.

"No arguing Draco." said Lucius. "Harry told us to keep you safe and that's exactly what we'll do…Go with your mother and do as she says." With that he apparated, vanishing out of the room.

Draco and Narcissa were left alone in the circular room. "Come Draco, lets go." Draco nodded. She led him into the dark passageway. Upon entering wall were lit by green flame torches and they started their walk down the path away from Hogwarts. "Now tell me all about you and Harry…"

***Hi guys. This is a REVISED and REWRITTEN and recently REWRITTEN AGAIN! Maybe it was the title, I don't know…but I had to do it. I hated the title, the story was going the wrong way, forgive me but I felt in my gut I had to remove it, rewrite and rework it to make it just right for my vision of the characters and the plot. I feel I'm back on track so please bear with me. I decided to start thing slow with Harry and Draco, start it off as friendship, with a loooot of inner sexual tension, to slowly progress into the relationship they both want so desperately. I think it'll be interesting to see their inner struggles. FYI – the characters inner thoughts are in italics. It's easier to differentiate them from their speaking monologues. PLEASE leave your reviews, this story is real close to my heart and your opinions matter. Luv you.***


	2. Rebuilding & Reconnecting

After the fall of Voldemort in early May, many Deatheaters were incarcerated and others fled far into Europe. Harry's brother Caleb was badly injured during the war, he's currently at St. Mungos Hospital in a coma and Harry took the rest of the month off to be with him. In late June Harry and Hermione returned to Hogwarts, stayed up in the Gryffindor tower for the rest of the summer. Harry agreed with the condition that he get to use the floo to visit his brother in the hospital whenever he wanted. They've been helping the SAGERS, a group of brilliant wizard and witch architects who specialize in rebuilding magical monuments, assigned by the Ministry to rebuild Hogwarts for the new term in September.

It was now July, Hermione was assigned to help catalog, categorize and cross categorize the library. Harry was chosen given his talent for levitation and charms to help reconstruct the Great Hall among others. He was looking at the blueprints when she walked in to meet him for lunch. "How's it going Harry?" asked Hermione looking around at his work. "It's looking good."

"Thanks." said Harry. "I'm liking how the stain glass windows are turning out, I'll have to ask the house elves to clean them at least once every week to keep the clarity of the sunlight. I chose light colors to brighten up the gloominess."

"Oh yeah…" said Hermione. "That's brilliant." She took a seat at the Gryffindor table.

"How's it going in the library." asked Harry.

"Urgh… Terrible." said Hermione. "All the bookshelves we totally knocked down, it's chaos in there. Endless books, thank heavens for Madame Pince and the Ravenclaw volunteers who started this project in May. Ever since we got here in June Harry, I have personally organized only a small percentage of the Ancient Runes section and a most of the Transfiguration."

"You must really be in your element Hermione." laughed Harry.

"Oh Harry. There are books I didn't even imagine existed!" said Hermione. "You simple must come up and see."

"Someday Hermione." said Harry. Inside he hoped never. "It's been hard coming in and helping reconstruct the astronomy tower and now the Great Hall. But I promise you can drag me there soon."

"What about the Quidditch pitch?" asked Hermione.

"Oh…I was there yesterday afternoon, I helped them put up the hoops. The Sagers and the Hufflepuffs did a great job!" said Harry. "It's ready to go in September!"

"Great!" exclaimed Hermione. "Are you going to play this year?"

"Hmmm…" thought Harry. "I'm not sure yet."

McGonagall Snape and Dumbledore walked over. By now Harry and Snape have apologized to each other, made peace, accepting each other as equals. Dumbledore and Snape used a glamour death potion on themselves to make it seem like they were dead to the deatheaters. Once left to rots, they came back to life and later came out from the shadows to help the war.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter." said McGonagall. "Thank you again for coming in early to help us restore the castle. Your talents have proved to be quite valuable, it'll earn you a generous amount of house points this year."

"Thank you professor." said Harry.

"Quite impressive indeed, my congratulations Harry." said Snape.

"Miss. Granger, Madame Pince had informed me of your impressive gift of cataloging the library, I'm impressed you managed the transfiguration section which is quite extensive." said McGonagall.

"Indeed…" said Madame Pince who walked in with her black owl wing adorned conical hat. "In fact I wanted to ask if Miss. Granger could be the Library Coordinator for her last semester of school Minerva. I could use her, it's not every day we have such a brilliant witch with a passion for knowledge and books."

"Yes." said McGonagall. "If it is alright with Miss. Granger."

"Yes!" said Hermione. "I'd love to!"

"Wonderful." said Madame Pince. "Being my right hand witch in the library you will be the only student outside the faculty with full access to the restricted section. I suspect this year you'll be using it for your Defense Against the Dark Arts."  
>"Really?" asked Harry.<p>

"It's something new we're trying this year as an experiment, for seventh and eighth semester students." said Dumbledore. "I wouldn't allow it if I didn't know the teacher coming for the post is trustworthy."

"Who is taking over the class?" asked Harry.

"We'll find out on the welcome feast." said Snape. "Not even we know…"

"Very well." said McGonagall . "We'll leave you to your lunch."

"And just in time for mail." added Snape taking his owls correspondence in his hands has he walked out followed by Pince, Dumbledore and McGonagall.

"Oh Hermione. I forgot to ask…How are you parents?" asked Harry. "Were you able to reverse the obliviate."  
>Hermione shook her head. "No. The Aurors tried to but it was useless. I'll be looking for a place to rent after I get out of here given that I can't go home."<p>

"You won't need to." said Harry.

"What?" asked Hermione. "What are you talking about?"

"In a month or so, before school starts, I'll be going to Gringotts for the will reading of my parents and Sirius. I'm sure I'll inherit quite a few properties, many of which I might sell. But I'm sure I'll be keeping one as a permanent residence and I'd like you to come live with me." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Hermione. "You won't mind?"

Harry smiled. "Of course not, my brother Caleb and I are the only ones left of the original family. We three are all alone. I want you to join us Hermione, become part of our family, our sister. We'll all move on together."

Hermione jumped into his arms. "Thank you Harry….How is he?"

"Still the same." said Harry. "But the doctors are hopeful. He has the best auror protection and the best treatment money can provide." Hermione patted him on the back. They both turned to their mail.

"Huh…" said Harry.

"What is it Harry?" asked Hermione.

"A letter from Ginny…" said Harry.

"Well…Read it Harry." said Hermione. Harry nodded and read the letter while she truned her attention to the DAILY PROPHET.

Harry,

Hi, I hope you've had a good summer. We've all been in Egypt

on holiday visiting Bill. I came back to England early to take

care of some personal business. In fact I'll be stopping by

tomorrow or the day after that. We have to talk about something

serious.

Ginny

Hermione interrupted his reading. "Harry look at this!" she said flinging the paper in in front of him. Hermione read the headline: AURORS MISSING & DEATHEATER ATTACK ON BUDDLEPORT.

"What and where is Buddleport?" asked Harry.

"That's a wizard port town in Essex." said Hermione. "According to the article, they captured Lucius Malfoy."  
>Harry's attention was all on her when he heard the name Malfoy. "Lucius?"<p>

"And…" Hermione stopped as she read on.

"What?" asked Harry.

"Narcissa Malfoy née Black was injured…" Hermione read.

"Injured?!" gasped Harry. Hermione nodded. Harry's eyes widened, _'What about Draco?! No no no no, not my Draco!_', his heart was pounding in his chest. "What about Draco? Where is Draco?!"

"There's no news of him." said Hermione. " Apparently, Narcissa was injured by Bellatrix in France, she's now being attended at St. Mungo's Hospital…How horrible, your own sister…" she gasped. Hermione looked at Harry, she saw him tense up. "Harry, it's OK to be worried for him."

"I'm…" said Harry, trying to be brave., but it felt impossible.

"Harry, it's OK to think of him, you two called a truce before, during and after the war. You've become friends, like you Harry, Draco didn't chose, he was forced into Voldemorts side. He was forced by his father and his crazy aunt, you know that. Just like fate chose you Harry to fight the war, you didn't have a choice either. I'm sure Draco hated it." Harry nodded at her words. He slowly let go and started to cry, he had been fooling himself for years but now, thinking he might be dead somewhere, it was too much. "Harry, do you like Draco?" Harry looked up at her. "I mean you _like_ Draco? as more than a friend I mean…?"

Harrys eyes widened. "How…How did you know?"

"Harry I'm your best friend, I know you better than anyone." said Hermione. "There were lots of hints over the years. How you saved Draco from the Hippogriff in third year…how you saved Draco from bleeding to death when you found him in the boys lavatory in sixth year… how you went to visit him your invisibility cloak every night when the whole school was asleep…how you saved Draco from burning alive in the Room of Requirement during the Battle of Hogwarts and well of course the little things as well…"

"Wh…What little things Herm?" asked Harry.

"You know, the long dreamy stares, the endless glances and gawkings during class."

"Hermione…I…I can explain." said Harry.

"There's nothing to explain Harry." said Hermione. "I understand where Draco comes from and I understand where you come from. I can see how you could both be attracted to each other. Both of you come from dysfunctional families, with terrible childhoods, searching desperately and quietly for the ultimate support, someone who understands you, someone who know you without having to talk. You saw Draco as Draco not Draco Malfoy and he saw you as Harry not Harry Potter the Boy who Lived."

"We connected during the Battle of Hogwarts, after we saved him from the Room of Requirement." said Harry. "I took him down to the Chamber of Secrets and helped him and his family out of the Hogwarts grounds through some secret tunnels of Salazar Slytherin. We had a moment together when we were alone, yes we agreed to be friends but I couldn't just come out and confess my feelings." Hermione nodded in agreement. "It was too soon…Does anyone else know?"

"Maybe, but I can only speak for myself." said Hermione "Some might, but if they do know and they haven't blabbed I'm sure they're keeping it secret out of respect for you."

"And you don't mind?" asked Harry. "That I _like_ him…romantically that is?"

Hermione put her arm around his shoulder. "Of course not dear. I only want you to be happy, and if Draco is your happiness, then you both have my blessing. It's beautiful, ironic and poetic…We've all been through hell Harry, especially you, and we all deserve our little piece of happiness."

"Thank you Hermione." Harry hugged her, and wiped his tears. "I'm so worried, what if he's hurt, or harmed or…" he sighed trying to hold back his tears. "I don't even want to think if…"

"Harry, I'm sure the Aurors are looking for him as we speak." said Hermione. "But just in case, why don't you send a letter to Minister Shacklebolt. He's a member of the Order and a friend…"

"You're right as usual." said Harry.

"I'll write to Madame Owens at St. Mungos Hospital…" said Hermione. "…and ask if she has any news of Draco to tell us immediately."

"You know the Ministry will be looking for him Hermione." said Harry. "They'll… they'll throw him in Azkaban and…"

"He didn't kill anyone Harry." said Hermione. "He never fulfilled any of Voldemorts orders. He may have the mark, which he got involuntarily, but he does not have blood in his hands. He'll be set free and we'll bring him home with us. We could personally vouch for a Watcher Rehabilitation Program for him and if worst comes to worst Harry, I know you hate to do it, but you can always use your fame to help him."

Then a big black eagle flew in, Snapes eagle, it dropped a note on the table. Hermione gave it a treat and it flew away. Harry opened it and read it out loud:

Potter and Granger,

Given the disturbing and recent attacks at Buddleport and

the Ministry of Magic on alert. All students have been ordered

to evacuate the city into the country, therefore the students

will be arriving at Hogwarts very soon. The Minister had

ordered for both of you to stay here. Miss. Lovegood and

Mr. Longbottom are on their way, they will be helping

Professor Hagrid and Professor Sprout. It has also come to my

attention that Miss. Weasley will also be among the first to arrive,

stay together and eyes open for trouble.

Snape.

He turned to Hermione. "What do I do about Ginny? What do I write?"

"Just be honest with her." said Hermione. "But she did mention she had to talk about something important so just to tell her that you have something important to tell her too."

Harry nodded. He took out his parchment and quill and wrote Ginny back:

Hi Ginny,

I'm staying at Hogwarts, me and Hermione have been

here all summer helping in the restoration of the castle.

I'm happy you had a good time in Egypt.

I must say I am interested to know what you want to talk

about I too have something to talk to you about too.

See you soon.

Harry

* * *

><p>Two days later Harry had finished setting the large stain glass window behind the teachers table. He sat down for lunch when Ginny arrived. "Hi Harry." she smiled.<p>

"Hi Ginny." said Harry. They hugged and she took a said across from him. "How was Egypt?"

"Oh my…" said Ginny. "We saw the Book of the Anubis, Bill was translating hieroglyphics spells to English for work."

"Oh Hermione would love to hear that story." Harry joked. "You have to tell her."

Ginny laughed. "I will."

"How's Ron?" asked Harry. "He's…Is he alright? He's been rather distant lately."

"I don't know what's wrong with him." said Ginny. "Ever since the war and Fred's death he's been distant and angry…"

"Um…Ginny, is everything Ok?" asked Harry. "Your note seemed rather cold."

"I know." said Ginny. "A lot had happened lately and it's why I'm here."

"I'm listening…" said Harry.

"Harry… I wanna break up." said Ginny.

"What?!" asked Harry. He smiled on the inside, relieved he didn't have to say it

"I know you're probably upset…" said Ginny.

"No!" said Harry. Ginny looked at him. "I mean…No. I'm not. Go on…"

"I know we decided to take some time after the war to regroup and think about the future and…I have. I love you Harry, but as a friend, a brother and…I have been speaking a lot with Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini?" asked Harry. "The guy you dated back in fifth year?"

"Yeah." said Ginny. "We broke up, then I dated Dean in sixth year and as you know that didn't work…"

"I know." said Harry. "But?"

"I found Blaise, under the pile rumble of the castle and when I saved him, it just took us a minute to look into our eyes to know that it was meant to be no matter how hard it was. From then we started talking and we've gotten closer again and well, now we have to see how to break it to my family."

"Your family?" asked Harry. "What about his?"

"His mom is in a coma in St. Mungos." said Ginny.

"What?" asked Harry. "What happened?"

"His Voldemort stunned her with a sleeping curse during the Battle of Hogwarts." said Ginny. "I've been helping him through it and it's one of the things that got us closer. Dad got him a lawyer and we got him off well, he got his lordship and is living at his house."

"That's good Ginny." said Harry

"Plus I know how you've been eying Draco since third year." said Ginny.

"You too!" screamed Harry. _'Does everyone know?!'_

"What?" asked Ginny.

"Hermione knows too!" said Harry.

"Oh come on Harry." joked Ginny. "That witch knows everything." Her comment made Harry giggle. "As I was saying, I've seen how you look at Draco, I know you could never look at me that way no matter how hard we tried and if Draco makes you happy, then that's good with me."

"You mean that Ginny?" asked Harry. "Really?"

"Yes." nodded Ginny. "Who knows maybe we'll even become friends, I'm willing, I mean I am dating his best friend." Harry sighed in relief, then he started laughing.

"Really Ginny…I'm happy for you." smiled Harry.

"Thanks Harry." smiled Ginny. "Me too."

Just then Dumbledore walked over. "Good afternoon Miss. Weasley."

"Hello Headmaster." said Ginny.

"Harry I came down here to ask if you'd like to be the Gryffindor Quidditch Coach this semester." said Dumbledore.  
>Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?"<p>

"Yes. It's your last semester here and I thought it would be fun for you." said Snape. "You'll be working hand in hand with the new flying professor."

"The new flying professor?" asked Harry.

"What happened to Madame Hooch?" asked Ginny.

"Madame Hooch has retired from Hogwarts to take care of her brother, who was gravely injured in the Battle of Hogwarts. He is in St. Mungos Hospital." Dumbledore explained.

Harry turned to Dumbledore. "Who is the new teacher professor?"

"You'll know at the Welcome Feast." said Dumbledore. "So what is your answer Harry?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I'd love to."

"Good." said Dumbledore. "Miss. Weasley I must insist, based on recent events at Buddleport and at the Ministry, that you remain at Hogwarts until term begins. It's for your safety I'm sure you understand."

"Of course." said Ginny. "I'll owl my parents immediately."

"Also you'll receive your class schedules and school supplies in a few days. I suggest you go with Miss Granger and Mr. Potter to Diagon Alley to get your lot." said Dumbledore. "I'd be extra careful, you never know who can be lurking in the shadows." The two students nodded and Dumbledore made his way out.

Harry noticed Ginnys face. "What?"

"There's something about Dumbledore…Ever since he returned…Somethings not right." said Ginny.

"Like what?" asked Harry.

"I don't know. Like he's hiding something." said Ginny.

Professor Flitwick walked over. "Miss Weasley now that you're here, given your brilliance in charms, would you like to help with the last details of the Great Hall restoration as well as the Astronomy and Ravenclaw Towers?"

"Really?" asked Ginny.

"Yes…" said Flitwick. "I feel it could use a woman's touch…"

Harry was reading his lunch, suddenly he started thinking of Draco, where he could be, if he as hurt, if he was safe, did he know his mother was dead. He summoned a two parchments, a quill with some ink and wrote a note to St. Mungos Hospital and a note for his lawyer, Meredith Batt, a note.

Dear Meredith,

Hi. I need your help.

I'm sure you know of Draco Malfoy, you've been

hearing me rant about him for years.

He's missing and I'm going crazy.

Could you use your contacts at the Ministry

and help me find him? I need to find

him! Also… I'm sure you know by the papers

that his father is in Azkaban waiting trial and

his mother was injured by Bellatrix in France.

If you can help Lucius, take his case, as a favor

to me, please do. I'll pay for everything.

Harry.

Hedwig took the two letters and flew out the window.

* * *

><p>The following night Hermione, Harry met in the Hogwarts courtyard in nice fall coats with the rest of the teachers. Hermione turned to Snape. "Professor, not that I'm complaining for being with the teachers, but why are here?"<p>

"Professor Trelawney has insisted on all of us being here for a Starlight picnic…" said Snape.

"Really?" asked Hermione sarcastically.

"Yes…" said Snape in an equally sarcastic tone.

"I've never liked divination." said Hermione.

"You and me both." said Snape. "It's pathetic. I don't even know what a Starlight picnic is…"

"Well, from what I read…" said Hermione. Snape looked at her, but she continued none the less. "A Starlight picnic is a sacred night where a night is clear, the planets are aligned creating a magical field making a shower of stars that reveal details about the future…It's said to be beautiful."

Ginny came out to the courtyard wearing a brown coat, jeans with a yellow scarf. She walked over to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, I got an owl from home. They've agreed to let me stay, they know it's the safest place right now."

"Very well Miss. Weasley." said Dumbledore. "Please stay, Trelawney has arranged a special Starlight picnic."

"A what?" asked Ginny.

"Don't ask Miss. Weasley…Please, don't ask." said Snape as he walked off to join the other teachers when Blaise arrived with Luna and Neville.

Dumbledore stood up. "Mr. Zabini good to see you."

Dean shook his hand. "Thank you Headmaster."

"How is your mother?" asked Dumbledore.

"Still the same." said Dean.

"Well if there's anything I can do please don't hesitate to ask." said Dumbledore. "Please join us we're…" started Dumbledore.

"I know Headmaster…I know." said Blaise. Snape sighed patting him on the back.

Blaise walked over hugged Ginny.

Ginny smiled. "You made it." she kissed him.

Hermione walked over to him. "Excuse me. Would you like to join us?"

Blaise was surprise. "Really? I don't wanna intrude…" looking at the Gryffindors.

"No, please, come with us." said Ginny. Blaise nodded followed them. "I'd like to formally introduce my friends: Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Ginny Weasley, Dean Thomas and Harry Potter."

Blaise shook everyone's hand, including Harry's. Before he could talk, Snape walked back. "Mr. Zabini, since you're in our special honorary 8th year, would you like to be the Slytherin Quidditch Captain?"

"Really?" asked Blaise. "I like to very much. With everything that's happened, my mom in the Hospital, I could use some fun, what better way than Quidditch."

"Good." said Snape. "Like Dumbledore told Harry, you'll be working hand in hand with the new flying professor now that Madame Hooch has retired."

"Very well." said Blaise. Snape nodded and walked off. Blaise turned to Harry. "I take it you're the Gryffindor Quidditch Coach Potter…"

Harry nodded. "Yes, and please, call me Harry."

Blaise extended his hand. "Blaise." Harry shook his hand. "May the best team win, Harry."

Harry shook it. "Indeed. Maybe this can also be a chance to bond, you know as friends. I could use a new friend right now and what better way to bond than Quidditch."

"Me too." said Blaise. "And I would like to be good friends with you, now that you're friends with Draco." Harry looked at him. "Draco told me you were friends now, he owled me from Paris and told me everything." said Blaise, '_I can't tell him how Draco feels, just in case he doesn't feel the same.'_ He leaned in. "I'm glad you two made peace."

"I know." said Harry. "Everyone deserves a second chance…Even Slytherins."

Blaise giggled. "Yes…Any news on Draco?"

Harry shook his head. "No."

"I'm worried." said Blaise.

"Me too." said Harry. "But we'll find him. I already called in the big guns."

"Oh?" asked Blaise. "Who?"

"I sent a note to my brother's lawyer." said Harry. Blaise looked at him with a questioning look. "You know…my brother Caleb Cromwell."

"Lord Caleb Cromwell of Slytherin? Lord Caleb Cromwell the Count of Hexton?" asked Blaise. "The son of late Lord Henry Cromwell and Countess Katherine Hexton? He's your brother?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "They were his adoptive parents, Henry and Katherine were best friends with my parents in their Hogwarts days. Katherine was one of my mom's bff."

Blaise looked at him. "bff?"

"Oh…" Harry laughed. "It's muggle lingo for **b**est **f**emale **f**riend."

"Interesting." said Blaise.

"What?" asked Harry "My mom's friend?"

"No…" Blaise laughed. "I meant the "muggle lingo"."

Hermione walked over. "You two seem to be getting along well…"

"Yeah." said Blaise. "Harry's funny."

"FYI guys…" said Hermione.

"FYI?" asked Blaise.

"Muggle lingo meaning **F**or **Y**our **I**nformation." said Harry.

"Oh…" said Blaise laughing.

"Anyways…With my brother ill in the hospital. I can only count on our lawyer for matters as big as this." said Harry.  
>"Is he so ill?" asked Blaise.<p>

"He was dating this guy, who turned out to be a Deatheater and he was badly injured during the Battle of Hogwarts." said Harry.

"I'm sorry to hear that." said Blaise.

"But he's getting the best treatment available and twenty four hour auror protection." said Harry. "My money has to go somewhere…"

"Well, if there's anything I can do to help him. Please don't hesitate to ask." said Blaise, he meant it.

Hermione walked over and sat down. "Professor Slughorn said we'll be working in groups this entire term." said Hermione. "If we have the same class I was thinking we four could team up."

"Us five?" asked Harry.

"Yeah..." said Hermione. "You, Blaise, Ginny and I…and hopefully we can get Draco into the group too."

"Sounds good." said Harry. "I could use help in potions and what better way that with the three… best students in the year." Blaise and Hermione noticed his tension. Blaise hugged him. "I'll be fine…"

"We'll find him." said Hermione.

"I know." said Harry.

Ginny walked over to Hermione. "Herm…Can we talk?"

"Sure." said Hermione. She walked to a empty table to have some privacy. "What's up?"

"Is everything OK with you and Ron?" asked Ginny.

"Why?' asked Hermione.

"Well…Ron was alarmed that you didn't accompany us to Egypt and instead decided to stay here at Hogwarts with Harry and that you haven't written much at all."

Hermione sighed. "I know…It's just things have been feeling off lately, he's been angry and yelling and snapping and the spark is just…fading."

"What do you mean?" asked Blaise.

"I feel Ron is so tense he could snap at any moment, he's even gotten aggressive." said Hermione. "It's really weird…"

Ginny took her hand. "Has he hit you?!" Her face was angry.

"No." said Hermione. "But I'm not sure he won't…I don't see a future with him anymore."

Blaise took her hand. "We'll support you no matter what."

"Yeah." said Ginny. "and if he does hit you, you just tell me and I'll bury him alive."

* * *

><p>Trelawney walked over. "Come children! Come!" The teachers and the students followed her to the main fire pit while the house elves started cooking the BBQ in the fire pit nearby. "Tonight is the night when the planets and the stars align and we will see a window into the future." Harry, Snape, Hermione rolled their eyes as she spoke, McGonagall tried to be respectful. Trelawney took her wand and waved it at the sky, the clouds vanished and then the show began. It was a magnificent show of shooting stars and comets, like fireworks in the dark. With another wave of her wand "ESTRELLA MAXIMA PENSIVA" she channeled the energy of the stars into the pensieve which reflected into her body surrounding her with an aura of light. "Miss Granger…" She walked towards Hermione, who sighed looking for patience. "Sudden changes will come that will enlighten you to pick the correct path." Hermione looked at her this time with interest. "The end of an old road, the beginning of a new one with an unexpected person that will bring her happiness."<p>

Trelawney turned to Ginny. "Ginevra…You'll suffer a great disappointment within your family that will distance your relationship. Your support is right next to you."

She turned to Blaise. "Mr. Zabini, you must support your new in her difficult moments, it will strengthen your new personal relationships and friendship and will strengthen your bond with your true love…" Blaise gasped, looking at Ginny, looking at Trelawney she just winked, making him very hopeful. Trelawney then turned to the teachers. "Professors…Headmaster…A new evil will rise and threaten Hogwarts once again. They must work with the teachers to resurrect the spirits of the founders to strengthen the soon to be restored castle to make it unbreakable. If Hogwarts falls, I fear, it will never rise again." Dumbledore nodded, taking her words very seriously. She turned to Harry. "Mr. Potter, evil is working against you within the Ministry & within you inner circle of friends. You will soon reconnect with a former rival. He will come to you and you must do everything in your power to protect him from many who want him dead…It will be the best thing in your life, true love will be your ultimate reward."

* * *

><p>Harry went to sleep that night thinking of Trelawney's starlight prophecy<em>. 'Is it Draco? It must be.'<em> He inhaled deeply. "Draco, love, where are you?"

***I'm glad the gang is getting together again, I'm glad they're giving Zabini a second chance too. Everyone deserves a chance to change for the better and be given a second chance period. Please leave your reviews guys. Thanks!***


	3. School Preps & Ron's 1st Strike

Early late July, the "new" gang was still stunned by Trelawney's predictions at the Starlight picnic. But they decided to discard it for now to refrain from going crazy. Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Ginny were walking down Diagon Alley. They were getting their school supplies and some goodies. They were laughing when they stepped into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes Joke Shop and Ginny leaned in to kiss Blaise when they heard a hard voice come "Ginny!" it was Ron. "What are you doing?"

Ginny turned to her brother. "Ron!"

"What are you doing with this snake." asked Ron. "What will Harry think?"

"Harry already knows." said Ginny. "We talked about it back in July when I went Hogwarts…We broke up mutually, and Blaise and I are together now."

"You stupid girl." said Ron. "Do you remember what he was like in sixth year, how he treated you? Are seriously willing to go back to a guy like that when you have Harry bloody Potter?!"

"I know how I was back then Ronald." said Blaise. "I was immature and thoughtless and vain. But the war has changed me, it's changed us all."

"That's all very well but I'm not going to allow or risk you turning back to your controlling ways." said Ron. "Come Ginny…" He grabbed Ginny by the arm and started to pull her away.

"Ronald!" yelled Hermione. "Let her go!"

"This is none of your business Hermione!" said Ron. "Come Ginny. We're going! Now!"

Hermione took out her wand, by now Bill and George had arrived, and chanted. "SEPARO!" A small blast of energy separated Ron from his sister. Ron fell to the floor and Ginny ran to Blaise, both were guarded on either side by Bill and George.

Ron got up with anger in his eyes "How dare you Hermione! This is Weasley matters, don't get involved."

"Then lets talk." said Bill. His voice was serious. "How dare you grab our sister like that and talk to her in that controlling way?"

"What's wrong with you Ron? asked George. "Ginny doesn't butt into your relationship with Hermione, so you have no right to get involved in her relationship with Blaise."

"You two knew?" asked Ron. George and Bill nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Ron yelled.

"You're not our father Ron, you're not mum either…" said George. "Besides Ginny is now seventeen, she's a legal adult here in the wizarding world."

"Besides I knew you would react this way." said Ginny. "So why even bring it up."

"What is going on here?!" said Molly. After they all told her what happened Molly was shocked. "How dare you manhandle and mistreat your sister like that. The only ones who have the right to do that are your father and I, and believe me we would _never_ treat her so harsh ever!" she sighed. "Ronald I don't know what your problem is lately, but I think you need help."

"I'm not crazy mum." yelled Ron.

"No dear, but you are frightfully aggressive and savagely angry all the time." said Molly. "Therapy can help, your father knows some people at the Ministry."

"No!" yelled Ron. "Hermione, come on. We're going."

"No Ronald." Hermione backed off from him into Harry. "I'm not going anywhere with you until you calm down." Harry put a supportive hand on her shoulder.

"Well said dear." said Molly. Ron looked at the group and stormed off.

Molly sighed. "How about we get something cool to drink children?"

Everyone sighed and followed her off. Blaise felt bad to go with them. Molly turned to him with a warm smile. "Come along dear."

* * *

><p>Halfway down the alley, their owls flew down to give them their Hogwarts letters with their classes. "Oh mom it's out Hogwarts letters." said Ginny.<p>

"Lets get a table so we can see them." said Molly escorting the group into the Three Broomsticks. As they settled at their table they all read their classes. Harry read his schedule:

Morning Classes

Adv. Charms

Adv. History of Magic

Adv. Herbology

ELECTIVE – Apparition (Mon – Wed)

EXTRA CURRICULAR – Etiquette/Career Orientation (Mon – Wed – Fri)

Afternoon Classes

Adv. Astonomy

Adv. DADA

Adv. Potions (2blocks on Fridays)

ELECTIVE – Care of Magical Creatures (Tues – Thurs)

EXTRA CURRICULAR – Muggle Music (Tues – Thurs)

Hermione looked at her schedule:

Morning

Advanced Charms

Advanced History of Magic

Advanced Herbology

ELECTIVE – Apparition (Mon – Wed)

EXTRA CURRICULAR – Etiquette/Career Orientation (Mon – Wed – Fri)

Afternoon

Adv. Ancient Runes

Adv. DADA

Adv. Potions (2 blocks on Fridays)

ELECTIVE – Care of Magical Creatures (Tues – Thurs)

EXTRA CURRICULAR – Muggle Music (Tues – Thurs)

They showed each other their classes. "We seem to have all classes together Harry." said Hermione.

"Except the first afternoon period." said Harry.

"What's Etiquette/Career Orientation?" asked Blaise with interest. "This is new."

"Wicked! I could use a loot of help with them both" said Harry. "I can't wait for that class!...Funny that it's just an extracurricular class."

"Yes." said Ginny. "But according to this, it's a selective class, only top students in the school get in and it counts as an important credit for your graduation…Look, it has equal point as DADA."

"Hmmm…" said Harry. "I wonder who the new DADA teacher is this year." He looked at Blaise schedule, it was the same as his.

"We also all have muggle music." said Hermione. "I didn't know you could play Harry."  
>"I do…sort of." said Harry<p>

"What instrument?" asked Blaise.

"The Violin." said Harry.

Blaise smiled. "Me too! Cool Harry!" he patted Harry on the back.

"That's a hard one to master." said Ginny.

"Where did you learn?" asked Hermione.

"Yes it's hard to master Ginny, and to answer your question Hermione, Sirius paid for private lessons." said Harry. "Unfortunately, Dudley smashed my violin in fifth year. I tried to mend it with a spell but it never played well again."

* * *

><p>After lunch Harry turned to Blaise. He could understand why Blaise was a great guy. He was nice, educated and pleasant to be around. Plus now they had five things in common: they loved Quidditch…they're both Quidditch captains of their houses…they both play the violin…they both want to protect Hermione and Ginny from Rons violet outbursts….and they both loved Draco. After everything Harry had been through, all he wants to do is be surround by non violent, stress free people who are not stirring up fights or friction between friends. He didn't know what Ron's problem was but he was also too tired to care. Its time he started thinking about what <em>he<em> wanted and who _he_ wanted to be around. Not going around pleasing everyone. Blaise's sudden found friendship was a pleasant surprise and he wanted to get closer to him, bond as brother so that way he could also make Draco happy someday. "Blaise you wanna go to the Quidditch store with me? I need to buy some trimming scissors and wind oil for my broom…"

Blaise smiled. "Sure."

They walked off together chatting while a ginger hair Ron looked at them from a nearby second hand bookstore.

* * *

><p>Ministry of Magic – There was a knock at the door. "Enter." said Minister Kingsley. Looking up he was surprised to see Meredith Batt, walk through his door. "Madame Batt…To what do I owe the pleasure?"<p>

Meredith was tall, in her late forties, with short, Martha Stewart–like white hair, dressed in a fine elegant pant suit with white pearls. "I have received word that Lucius Malfoy has a trial coming up." said Meredith.

"Yes, at the end of the month…" said Shacklebolt. "He's being detained here at the Ministry until that day. Why do you ask?"

"I'll be taking his defense." said Meredith. Shacklebolt was surprised. Who is in charge of the Deatheater trails?"

"Dolores Umbridge and I." said Shacklebolt.

"Oh…" muttered Meredith. "Her…"

"Why do curious with Mr. Malfoy's case?" asked Shacklebolt.

"I'll be handling Mr. Malfoys defense and I have evidence," said Meredith. "For _your _eyes only. Mr. Malfoy was a Deatheater yes but he was forced into it by his father Abrazas Malfoy when he was only ten…That later, after the birth of his son, he joined Dumbledore and became a spy for the Order of Phoenix, just like Severus Snape. Both Snape and Mr. Malfoys contributions helped the Order defeat many of the Deatheaters plans."

"What evidence?" asked Shacklebolt. "

Meredith waved her wand and a silver pensieve materialized on Shacklebolt's desk. "This is Dumbledore's pensieve, he asked me to bring it straight to you saying it holds the key to Lucius innocence. It's warded by a protection spell to stop any wicked intentioned witches or wizards to alert the memories. Only you and I and the council of Wizengamot can see it. Dumbledore has also agreed to come and testify in person under veritaserum if necessary."

Shacklebolt put his head in the pensieve, ten minutes later he came back. "What do you want?"

"I want Mr. Malfoy to have a fair trial." said Meredith. "Who is in charge of the Watcher Rehabilitation Program?"

"Umbridge…" said Shacklebolt.  
>"Crap…"said Meredith. "Fine. Then I want Mr. Malfoy on the Watcher Program list immediately. I trust you will all find him a good Watcher."<p>

"Of course." asked Shacklebolt.

"Oh before I forget." said Meredith. "I know Mrs. Malfoy is in the hospital."

"Yes. Bellatrix Lestrange injured her for betraying the Dark Lord." said Shacklebolt.

"I also know that Mr. Draco Malfoy is missing." added Meredith.

"Yes. We haven't found any trace of him." said Shacklebolt.

"That is unacceptable Minister." said Meredith. "Draco Malfoy is my client's son. I request him found as soon as possible. How many Aurors are on his case?"

"We sent out thirty now there's only fifteen." said Shacklebolt. "Given the Malfoys reputation and legal situation no one wants to find him."

"I don't believe it." said Meredith. She took out her wand and waved it over the desk. A small black trunk materialized in front the minister who opened it and gasped. "One thousand gold galleons Minister, to the Auror who finds Draco Malfoy. I want him found alive and I want it done quick…Am I understood."

"Yes Miss. Batt." said Shacklebolt.

"Does Mr. Malfoy know about Draco?" asked Meredith.

"No." said Shacklebolt. "Umbridge felt it dangerous for him to know his son's disappearance fearing he might…" He stopped when Meredith inhaled a breath, he could tell she was very upset.

"I'd request to the Auror Department and remind them they're here to serve the Ministry and uphold the law, they're not here to pick and chose whom to help based on their personal prejudices and views on matters." said Meredith. Shacklebolt nodded quickly. She turned and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Shacklebolt was sending patronuses out to the Auror Department immediately.

* * *

><p>Meredith made her way to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Detention Center for Suspected Witches and Wizards. The witch at the receptionist stood up. "Madame Batt…" she curtsied.<p>

"I'm here to see Lucius Malfoy." said Meredith.

The receptionist smile faded. "Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes." said Meredith. "Is there a problem?"

Gloria Grey, the Head Auror of the Detention Center, walked out of her office. "Madame Batt. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see Mr. Lucius Malfoy." said Meredith. She noticed Gloria's smile faded. "Is there is a problem…"

"He's not allowed visitations." said Gloria.

"What?" asked Meredith. "Who ordered this?"

"Senior Undersecretary Delores Umbridge." said Gloria.

"Her again…" said Meredith.

"Forgive me…" said Gloria. "I'm just following orders."

"I know Miss. Grey…" said Meredith. "But I am Mr. Malfoys lawyer and I must speak with my client. So can we possibly keep this between us three?" he asked acknowledging the receptionist.

Gloria looked at the receptionist who nodded quietly. "Very well…" she sighed. "I'll show you down."

* * *

><p>Ministry of Magic – Department of Magical Law Enforcement, the Detention Center for Suspected Witches and Wizards. Meredith was escorted to private room, leaving his wand outside for security. She immediately casted silent charms around it so no one could here there conversation and sat at the table. Lucius was escorted in. His blood went cold when he saw his visitor. Meredith Batt was a ruthless lawyer, one of the best, who never met a case she couldn't win. He bowed his head. "Madame Batt."<p>

"Please Lucius." said Meredith. The doors closed behind them, she felt the silence charms activate. "Sit down."

"Thank you…" said Lucius. He looked quit disheveled and worn. He looked at his visitor_. 'Why is she here?'_ he thought.

"How are you Lucius." asked Meredith. "Are they treating you…" she noticed Lucius arm it was black and blue. "…what happened to your arm?"

"The Aurors stunning spells, they were quite brutal." said Lucius. "I don't know why they did that, I didn't put up a fight at all."

"Oh really." said Meredith. He waved her hand over Lucius arm. "BRAQUIARM HELIARIA." The black and blue faded and the bones snapped back to their perfect state.

Lucius flinched at the snapping sound. "Sorry." And inhaled some breath. "Thank you."

"Lucius I'm sorry to hear about your wife." said Meredith. "But you don't have to worry. She's at St. Mungos Hospital, she's getting the best treatment and is well on her way to recovery."

"Thank you." said Lucius. "How's Draco?"

"That's why I'm here." said Meredith. "I'm afraid the old bat Umbridge has arranged for the authorities to keep information from you."

"What information?" asked Lucius.

"Draco is missing Mr. Malfoy." said Meredith. Lucius got up trying to run to the door. She used her quick reflexes to hold him down. "Lucius, this is exactly why they didn't want to tell you, they fear how you'll react."

"How do they expect me to react…It's my son." said Lucius

"I know…" said Meredith. "Please, sit down." Lucius trembled in her arms but sat down. "That's why I came. I'm socked and appalled at how they're treating you. I wanted to tell you personally what was going on. I've spoken to the Minister, he said he had sent out thirty Aurors to find Draco but only ended up with fifteen since the rest refused to help due to their hate for the Malfoy family since you know..." Lucius nodded. "I've lit a fire under the Minister's ass. I said the person who hired me will pay one thousand galleons to the Auror who finds Draco."

"Meredith…I…" said Lucius.

"Draco is very important you and to my client."

"Your client?" asked Lucius.

"For now they wish to remain anonymous. But they also asked me to take your case." said Meredith. Lucius looked at him in shock. "I promised them I would, and I am. I'll do everything in my power to help find your son and to get you out of here." Lucius nodded. "Also I think I've saved you from Azkaban…" Lucius looked up at him. "Dumbledore gave me a pensieve to present as evidence. In the pensieve it also shows how you went to Dumbldore and became a member of the Order to help your wife and your son…How after that McGonagall took over as Head of the Order and you've been reporting to her…" Lucius nodded. "I left the pensieve with the Minister, they are for his eyes and the eyes of Wizengamot only. I know that after they see that evidence they will reconsider. Dumbledore also said he is willing to come to the Ministry to testify on your behalf as well as McGonagall. Also Lucius, I requested that you be put in the Watcher Rehabilitation Program…"

"But…But Umbridge is in charge of that…" said Lucius.

"I know. But I have a plan." Said Meredith. "Do you trust me?"

"Yes." said Lucius. "Yes of course, you've done too much already. I'm so ashamed of what I've done with my life, wasted it away but I'm glad I became part of the Order."

"It was your fathers fault Lucius." said Meredith. "He threw you into the abyss of evil at ten years old you didn't know any better, but you did know when you became a father. You wanted a better future for your son, you changed for him and that's all that counts in my book… Things eventually pass.

"Yes…I do hope so too…" said Lucius.

"Your trial is coming up soon Lucius, I hope to settle this before." said Meredith.

"When is it?" asked Lucius.

"At the end of the month, before school starts." said Meredith. "If all goes as I expect it. The Council of Wizengamot with the support of the Minister, McGonagall and Dumbledore's testimonies and myself to revoked your Azkaban sentence and place you in the Watcher Rehab Program without Umbridge's consent. She won't know until the trial and she won't win against all of Wizengamot, the Minister and Dumbledore.

"Thank you." said Lucius.

Meredith checked her watch. "I have to go. But I've left instructions for them to treat you with respect. Are they feeding you well?"

"Yes." said Lucius.

"Ok…" said Meredith. "Do you have pockets?"

"Yes." said Lucius.

"Take this…" Meredith slipped a piece of parchment and a quill into his hand. "This is a magical parchment, anything you write will appear on an identical parchment I have with me at all times, it's enchanted with your magical signature. So to others it'll just be an average parchment." Lucius nodded. "If you have any complaints of anything or anyone let me know through there. Also this way if I have any news of Draco I'll let you know through there …The quill is enchanted with everlasting ink."

Lucius hid the parchment and the quill in his pocket, he bowed. "Good day Madame Batt." Meredith nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>An owl swooped down and dropped a note into Meredith's hand. After reading it she ran into the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Legal Department, down the hall, turning several corners and into her office. "Your note said it was urgent."<p>

"Yes." said George Weasley. "Sit down."

"What's wrong?" asked Meredith.

"Out spies have received word that several wizards of Wizengamot and Umbridge are going to go after Harry…" said George.

Meredith went red for a moment. "What do you mean."

"They believe that Harry is as much responsible for the war as Voldemort and they feel he should be sanctioned and forced to pay his part."

"How?" asked Meredith.

"They plan to confiscate all the Potter properties and the black properties to help pay for the war victims and their families." said George. He have her the intercepted note. "The official order has been written down, all they need to do is wait for the will reading at Gringotts."

"So Harry will be homeless?" asked Meredith.

"Yes." said George. "They will also confiscate all the money in the Black vaults. It's to pay for the medical expenses of the children left orphan and homeless after the war."

"What about my parents vaults, The Potter Vaults?" asked Meredith.

"No. I spoke to the goblins" said George. "Thanks to the blood bond, which is unbreakable, those vaults won't be touched. They can confiscate the Black Vaults since Harry was blood related to the Blacks."

"I see…" said Meredith. "We'll have to talk with our contact at Gringotts? How much money is in there the vaults?"

Yes." said George, looking through his briefcase. "The goblin, Mr. Plowright, sent me over the documents and hour ago…The Black Vault has 10,000 pounds of galleons, and 5,000 pounds of silver. Really it's nothing of what it once used to be. But considering Voldemort took the rest to pay for all his monstrosities…"

"And the Potter Vaults?" asked Meredith.

"Those are well protected…there are two vaults in total…not including Harry's personal school vault" said Meredith. "The school vault has a considerable 10,000 pounds of galleons…The other have 900,000 pounds of gold galleons and silver in each…Not to mention the Potter jewels."

"Not bad…" said Meredith. "I'm glad we can save that from those horrible people What do we know of the Potter jewels?"

"Nothing." said George. "That is strictly confidential with the High Goblins of Gringotts who manage those high security vaults…Also. Caleb had two vaults one from his father, the late Lord Cromwell, and another from his mother, the late Countess of Hexton. He has 1,000,000 pounds of gold and silver in each…Not to mention the Crowell jewels. Everything is intact."

"Well…at least they won't starve." joked Meredith. "Please George, As Auror Liaison with Gringotts. Write back to Mr. Plowright, tell him I'd like a dragon to guard all their vaults until we meet with Harry and he decides what to do." George nodded. "And please ask them to check of any properties that have both Harry and Caleb as owners."

"Very well…" said George. "May I ask why?"

"Not yet…" Caleb explained. "I'll tell you later."

"I'll go to Gringotts immediately." said George.

***Hi guys. Things are rolling but I'm glad the good guys caught it early and are working to cover their backs. Umbridge is at it again! lol Please leave your reviews! ***


	4. Gringotts

Hogwarts – Luna was finishing the divination classroom. She's in advanced crystal gazing. Trelawney had about ten students in that class which 2 Ravenclaws, 1 Hufflepuff, 1 Slytherin and 2 Gryffindors. She sat with Blaise at her table. Luna cleaned the crystal ball when the gold liquid smoke inside took shape. She recognized Lucius, he was fighting in a hallway againt Aurors, she figured it must be at the Ministry. Then she saw Umbridge in a meeting with Wizengamot, she saw Lucius senteneced to life in prison, the smoke changed she saw Lucius entering Azkaban and finally the dementors kiss. She trembled and yelled out loud knocking her crystal ball fo the table.

Sybil ran over. "Your aura is raising dear?! Were you in the beyond?"

"Yes." panted Luna.

Blaise put his arms around her to support her. "Are you ok?"

"I need to see the Headmaster professor!" said Luna. "Please it's important!"

Sybil sensed Luna's aura with her hands, she felt the vision was powerful. She sent an immediate patronus, her owl patronus, to Dumbledore.

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore and Severus arrived with Harry who came in reading a letter from St. Mungos, that Caleb was awake. He put it away when he saw Luna. Dumbledore, Blaise and Harry sat at the table as Sybil magically poured some tea. "Miss. Lovegood what was your vision?" asked Dumbledore.

"I saw Lucius Malfoy Headmaster. He was fighting a group of Aurors at the Ministry, they were cursing him back…I saw a image of Umbridge with Wizangamot…I saw Lucius enter Azkaban and I saw….." her voice faded.

Snape put his hand on hers. "It's alright Miss. Lovegood, you are safe here."

"Drink some tea dear." said Sybil.

Luna took a sip of tea, magically her nerves got better. "I saw him get the Dementors kiss…"

Harry sent a his stag patronus, to Hermione. She aparated into the room in five

minutes. They filled her in on what was going on. Hermione thought. "Headmaster…"

Dumbledore turned to her. "Miss. Granger?"

"Could Mr. Malfoy be under the imperius curse?" asked Hermione. Everyone turned to her.

"Why would you come to that conclusion?" asked Dumbledore.

"Lucius I'm sure is trying desperately to get out of prison not be sent straight into it." said Hermione. "It would be counter productive to attack aurors and ministry officials during his detention there."

"Hmm…" nodded Snape. "It's a possibility."

"Someone within the ministry must have don it." said Blaise. "Someone who wants to make it seem he's gone dark again, someone who doesn't want him out."

"But why go though all this trouble?" asked Luna.

"To turn the press on him, destroy the Malfoy name…what little is left of it." said Harry. He showed them Caleb's letter. "I asked my lawyer, Meredith Batt to take Lucius case and help him. St. Mungos just wrote, my brother Caleb is awake."

Hermione walked over and hugged him. "That's great Harry."

"Yeah, apparently Meredith filled him in on everything and he's agreed to help Lucius. He thinks someone in the ministry is behind this."

"It's clear they have rats within the Ministry again." said Sybil.

"Indeed." said Severus. "They found out important wizards support him and they're trying to break wizard law within the Ministry to get Lucius off the Watcher Rehabilitation Program and back to Azkaban."

Just then George walked into the classroom, all of them rose to greet him. Dumbledore extended his hand. "Welcome to Hogwarts Mr. Weasley…"

"Thank you headmaster." said George. He hugged Harry. "Have you read this…?" He put a copy of the DAILY PROPHET on the table. Everyone read the headline. – MINISTRY OUTRAGE: LUCIUS ATTACKS SECURITY AURORS –

"Just like Luna's vision." said Harry.

"Harry. Could we talk in private." said George.

"Can Hermione and Blaise come?" asked Harry.

George nodded. "Sure." He turned to Dumbledore. "Can we use your office Headmaster?"

"Certainly Mr. Weasley." said Dumbledore. "I'm on my way to the owlry."

George, Hermione and Harry apparated out.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore's Office. George sat on Dumbledore's chair with Harry, Blaise and Hermione sat across the desk from him. "What's up George?" asked Harry.<p>

"Umbridge and many in the Wizengamot want to take over you inheritance." Said Geroge.

"What?!" asked Harry, Blaise and Hermione in unison.

"Yes, I'm talking everything your godfather and mostly all of what our parents left you in the Potter will." said George. "My spies at the Ministry intercepted the letters."

"That's illegal." said Hermione.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"There are many within the Ministry that believe you are just as responsible for the war as much as Voldemort. So they want to make you accountable for your actions." said George.

"But Harry was also a victim," said Blaise. "Probably the first direct victim since birth."

"I have a plan." said George. "It's just going to take some time. Harry, the reading of the Potter will is scheduled in two days. We'll need need to go to Gringotts before to get things ready."

"Fine, tomorrow after breakfast." said Harry. "We can use the floo network here in Dumbledore's office."

"Can you stay for dinner?" asked Harry.

* * *

><p>Next day. After breakfast Harry met Blaise and Hermione in the Great Hall. George came running in. "Harry you have a serious problem."<p>

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione. "What's wrong?"

"As I said yesterday, the Ministry has decided to confiscate all the properties left to you by the Blacks. But it's official, they're going to try to go after the Potter fortune as well."

"I told you guys, that's illegal." said Hermione.

"I'm afraid not Hermione." said George. "If the Ministry officials find a witch or wizard guilty of something they consider wrong they can try to do so. In this case the Ministry feels that Harry was partially responsible for the war just like Voldemort. Maybe less than him, but they still feel you're partly to blame."

"What?" cried Harry. Blaise and Hermione put their hands on his shoulders for support.

"I now. Umbridge and many others have increased the movement." said George.

"So I'm homeless?" asked Harry.

"Yes and no." said George. "They plan to confiscate everything to help pay for the war victims and their families." He showed Harry a copy of the warrant.

"And the Potter fortune?" asked Harry.

"No." said Hermione. "Given that you're the biological child of James and Lily Potter you have a blood bond, it's unbreakable, the cannot and will not be touched."

"Hermione is correct…This is something Umbridge doesn't know." said George "All they will take from the Potters are the estates and homes."

"So yes I will be homeless." said Harry.

"Yes and no." said George. "We have to meet Meredith at Gringotts in an hour. She has a solution. Also… Harry here's a list of all the estates the Ministry plans to take away from you." Harry looked at it it was looooong. "I think it would be wise if you Harry wrote a parchment offering your homes to the hospitals, orphanages and health centers of your chosing."

"Why?' asked Harry.

"So you'll come out as the hero and not the Ministry." said Blaise. "That way you'll know where your homes are going and to whom. I mean who knows what those people will do with them."

"That's a good idea." said Harry.

"The good thing is that the Ministry doesn't know that _we_ know what's happening." said George. "So we have time to act."

Harry turned to Blaise and Hermione. "Can you guys come with me?"

"Sure." said Blasie and Hermione.

"Then we'll go now." Said Harry. He patronused Meredith and Dumbledore. "and have this settled today." Her partonus came back and whispered in her ear. "Dumbledore has given us all permission. Lets go get changed…We will meet in the Headmasters office."

* * *

><p>Gringotts – Hermione, Blaise, George and Harry along with Meredith met Griphook who escorted them to a private consultation wing of the bank. "But what about my last name?" asked Hermione.<p>

"Granger would become your middle name." said Meredith. "So your prior family legacy will still be intact…You'd be Hermione Granger Potter or Hermione G. Potter officially you'd be Lady Hermione G. Potter."

"Ok." said Hermione. "Lets do it."

Hours later. Mr. Plowright took the new legalized documents. "Now Lord Potter lets review… You have left #13 Grimauld Place to Professor Snape to as his new home…"

"Why leave that to Snape Harry?" aked Hermione.

"Because Severus is Caleb's godfather." said Harry.

"WHAT?!" said Blaise and Hermione.

Harry nodded his head. "Caleb told me before the war. He didn't have time to tell Severus before…you know."

"Alright then…" said Hermione. She turned to Plowright. "Please continue."

The goblin nodded. "Potter Manor would be left as an orphanage and an extended rehabilitation center of St. Mungos hospital for young witches and wizards. The Evans Ranch to your godmother Minerva McGonagall. I give up the Black title of Lord and the Black Manor to George Weasley. From now on the Black family is no more. The noble title of Lord Black will now be Lord Weasley and Black manor will now be Weasley Manor."

George gasped. "No Harry, it's too much…I…"

"George. Please, you're my favorite Weasley. I have two titles of Lord, one I don't need. Narcissa and Bellatrix were disowned, there are no more Blacks anywhere. So why continue with the name if there are no more people to carry it. So why not take the Black lordship of that name and turn it into a Weasley Lordship? Why not take Black Manor and rename it as Weasley Manor." said Harry. "Please let me do this for you. You deserve it."

"But what about the rest of the family?" asked George.

"You can take whoever you want to the manor, if they chose to leave the Burrow. But remember, it's _your_ house, _you_ are the of the manor, _you_ are Lord Weasley." said Harry. "I won't accept no for an answer George."

"Thank you Harry." said George. Harry gripped his hand. He turned to Plowright. "Sorry…"

Plowright nodded. "The Black Family Fortune located in the vaults of Gringotts comes to a total of 50,000 pounds of gold and 5,000 pounds of silver will go to the new Lord and Master of the now Weasley Manor…Is this correct?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"Please sign here." said Plowright. Harry and George signed, making George officially Lord Weasley and Black Manor was now Weasley Manor.

"Continue." said Harry.

"In regards to the two Potter Family Vaults, whose contents consist of 800,000 pounds of gold galleons and silver in each…Not to mention the Potter jewels, I Lord Harry Potter divide all it's content into three equal parts, me and my two living siblings: Lord Caleb Cromwell Count of Hexton and Lady Hermione G. Potter…Is this correct Lord Potter?"

"Actually I'd like to add someone else to my will and divide it into four equal parts please…"

"Certainly Lord Potter." said Plowright. "Whom?"

"Lord Zabini." said Harry. Blaise was stunned. Harry waved his hand over the will and it glowed making his adjustments.

"But I'm not your brother Harry." said Blaise.

"No. But would you like to be part of my family?" asked Harry.

"Ok." said Blaise. Griphook brought in the corresponding paper and a regular binding quill. He signed Blaise did. The paper glowed and vanished.

"You may not be a Potter by blood, you may not be a Potter by name. But you are have chosen to bind yourself to my family. Our families are bound, not just by a binding magical contract, but my friendship, loyalty and love. That's all that matters. The Potters and the Zabinis, we're all family now. When the time comes, if you want, you can sell your house or leave it to your mom and come live with us"

Blaise hugged him. "Thank you."

"Very well." said Plowright. "In regards to the two Potter Family Vaults, whose contents consist of a total 800,000 pounds, 400,000 pounds of gold galleons and 400,000 of silver, in each…Not to mention the Potter jewels, I Lord Harry Potter divide all it's content into four equal parts, me and my three living siblings: Lord Caleb Cromwell Count of Hexton and Lady Hermione G. Potter and Lord Blaise Zabini…Is this correct Lord. Potter?"

"Yes." said Harry.

Hermione gasped. "That means I now have 100,000 pounds of gold and silver? 200,000 pounds per vault..."

"Each." said Harry. Gesturing to both her and Blasie. "You are my sister, Blaise is my brother. It's your seed money, you're both two of the smartest people I know. I'm sure you'll know where to invest to multiply it." Hermione smiled at him.

"Lady Potter your vault name will be changed to Lady Hermione G. Potter. It's that alright?" asked Mr. Plowright.

"Yes." said Hermione.

"Very well. I'll be back with your new vault numbers…"

Harry turned to Griphook and Mr. Plowright. "I'd like Lady Potter and Lord Zabini's vaults, to be moved down to the two vacant Potter vaults in the lower mines. That way they're protected by the dragons. I don't want anyone stealing from my sister and my best friend."

"Very well Lord Potter." said Griphook. "We'll take care of that immediately." said Plowright as he left with Griphook.

Harry turned to his now sibling. "It's best it be moved to higher level security section. That way all our money is protected together."

"I agree." said Hermione and Cedric in unison.

Mr. Plowright walked in. "Everything is in order. You're vaults are being transferred at this moment."

"What are our vault numbers?" asked Harry.

"Oh yes." said Mr. Plowright. "Lord Zabini's vault is 997. Lord Potter your new vault number is 998 and Lady Potter your new vault number is 999."

"Very good." said Harry. "Thank you.

Plowright walked in. "We have discovered something Lord Potter. It seems your parents left you, Lord Cromwell, and now Lady Potter another property of which we had no idea."

"What?" asked Harry. Plowright gave him the deed. Harry read it. "Marmoreal?"

"It's quite grand. No one in the Wizarding World has a property like this." said Griphook.

"Really?!" asked Hermione taking the deed.

"You know of this place Hermione?" asked Harry.

"I've read about it Magical Creature sanctuaries." Said Hermione. "It's a huge estate, a safe haven for magical creatures like pegasus, unicorns, fairies, hyppogriffs and dragons among other creatures."

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter…" said Griphook. "If you'll sign the paper, the deed will be transferred to you as legal and irrevocable owners of Marmoreal. Miss. Batt you may sign as legal representative for Lord Cromwell."

"Griphook, I'd like to add Lord Zabini this deed." said Harry. Blaise was about to argue. "We're a family Blaise. I want my family together, with all the legal rights and benefits that go with it." Griphook waved his hand over the deed.

"Thank you Harry." said Blaise. With that said, he, Hermione, Harry and Meredith, who was acting as legal representative for Caleb, signed the document. The document glowed bright gold before fading to normal.

Plowright nodded. "Very well. It's now official the three Potter siblings and Lord Zabini are the rightful heirs and legal owners of Marmoreal." He bowed and left.

Everyone sat down on the chairs exhausted. The goblin brought in beverages and snacks.

"Good." said Meredith. "Now the Ministry will get nothing from you Harry. You were in your right to do what you wanted with your inheritance, it was a legal transaction signed by witnesses." She gestured to Blaise and herself. "You're safe, you're all safe now."

"We must research Marmoreal Harry." said Hermione.

"There must be something in the library back at Hogwarts." said Blaise. "I'm rather curious myself."

Harry smiled. "Me too. For once in my life I want to go to library to research something." he joked making Blaise and Hermione laugh.

****I can't wait to see Umbridge's face when the wills are read. I also decided to add George to the will cause I love that character. He's my favorite Weasley and I want him to rise in the ranks of society and nobility. He deserves it. Please leave your reviews!****


	5. The Will & The Malfoys

The Day of the Will reading arrived. It was set for 8am, Harry and everyone arrived at seven just to make sure. They walked into a private conference chamber overlooking the main reception area, with the fountain, 30 floors down. Minister Shacklebolt walked in with Meredith Batt and Harry. Umbridge and Amelia Bones were there with Jane Grimm, another pure blood/anti Harry supporter, walked in five minutes later and sat next to her wicked colleagues. All three were surprised to see Harry there dressed in such elegant wizard robes, they could tell it was the most expensive fabric known in wizard fashion. "What are they doing here?" asked Shacklebolt. "Are you here for the reading of the Mr. Potters family will?"

"Oh we are Minister." said Umbridge. "But the I'm afraid, given a majority of signatures, the Department of Magical Law and Justice has other plans. You see the majority of the Wizarding community feels that the war was not only Voldemorts responsibility but also Harrys."

"Excuse me?" asked Shacklebolt.

"Yes." said Amelia Bones. "The victims must be compensated. And they will. Immediately."

Mr. Plowright, walked in with the written will and with Griphook.

Umbridge decided to the chase. "Now. Shall we get to the reading so we can determine what will be taken from Mr. Potter…"

Plowright help up his hand, stopping the witch's ramblings. "Just one moment." said Plowright. "Griphook… Please show our other guests in."

Umbridge was alert. "Other guests?"

"Oh yes." said Harry. "I invited some people who I have added to the will."

"Excuse me?" asked Amelia Bones. She, Umbridge and Jane's attention were drawn to the door. In walked Hermione, in an elegant black pant suite with simple suit of pearl jewelry. Blaise followed in fine black wizarding robes, wearing his 32 carat amethyst ring on the ring finger of right hand. George they also noticed was wearing the finest wizarding robes, and wore a 32 carat cushion cut ruby ring on the ring finger of his right hand. Snape and McGongall wore their best wizard robes.

Finally in came Caleb Cromwell in a wheelchair pushed gently by a St. Mungos nurse. Harry and Hermione looked at their guests, their eyes landing on Caleb. Despite his pale and weak state, Caleb was still handsome, tall, statuesque, with slightly tanned vanilla cream skin, high cheekbones, a fine jawline, elegant thin lips, with bright winter iceberg blue eyes, almost white. He had smooth raven hair was tied at the moment in a clean ponytail was 25 inches long, smooth and layered, draped over his shoulder down to his waist and a well build physique. He wore fine wizard robes, sharp and black and intimidating and sparkling, glittering 32 carat radiant cut black diamond ring, known as The Cromwell Diamond, on the ring finger of his left hand and a 32 carat emerald cut pure white diamond ring on the ring finger of his right hand. that caught every matter of light reflecting it back to it's source. He radiated power. Caleb turned to them and gave them a wink.

"Please, if you will all sit down." said Griphook.

"Now you may start the reading. said Meredith Batt.

Griphook took over. "As Director of Gringotts Bank it is my obligation and duty to read the last and final will of JAMES & LILY POTTER."

Umbrige and her leeches were tense and alert. _'What were these people doing there? How is the Weasley wearing such fine robes, his family couldn't afford that in three lifetimes…What is going on?'_ thought Umbridge. She felt nervous with Calebs icy stare, he was looking right at her giving her a cold chill down her spine.

"I Lord Harry James Potter, son of Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter née Evans, have accepted the will of my parents as well as the title of Lord Potter." read Griphook. "This is now _my_ final will and testament…I leave, #13 Grimauld Place to Professor Snape, who was my moms best friend but who I recently found out is godfather to my brother Caleb Cromwell…" Snape gasped as did Caleb. They looked at each other exchanging a small smile. Snape took Caleb's hand under the table to show support and commitment to be his godfather. Caleb got the message and nodded back. "…to keep as his own new home. Potter Manor will be left to serve as an orphanage and extended rehabilitation center of St. Mungos hospital for young witches and wizards. I leave the Evans Ranch once the property of Lady Lillian Potter née Evans, my mother, to my godmother Minerva McGonagall." Minerva gasped. "I give up the Black title of Lord and the Black Manor to George Weasley. From now on the Black family is no more. The noble title of Lord Black will now become Lord Weasley and Black manor will now be Weasley Manor. The Black Family Fortune located in the vaults of Gringotts, which comes to a total of 50,000 pounds of gold and 5,000 pounds of silver will go to the new Lord and Master of the now Weasley Manor."

"What is this?" asked Umbridge. She was outraged. She was about to speak but Caleb put a finger over his mouth, as a gesture for her to be quiet she gulped her words down.

Griphook ignored her and continued reading. "Finally, in regards to the two Potter Family Vaults, whose contents consist of a total 800,000 pounds: 400,000 pounds of gold galleons and 400,000 of silver, in each…Not to mention the Potter jewels, I Lord Harry Potter Lord of the Most Noble House of Potter divide all it's content into four equal parts, for me and my three living siblings: Lord Caleb Cromwell Count of Hexton and Lady Hermione G. Potter and Lord Blaise Zabini Lord of the Most Noble House of Zabini…" Jane and Amelia and Umbridge were stunned, Harry had to hide a grin to see how Umbridge was foaming at the mouth."

"This is an outrage." said Umbridge. "This is illegal."

"I can assure you Madame Umbridge, it is not." said Plowright. Jane Grimm walked over, pointed her wand at the will and chanted "REVELATO AUTENTICO" over the will. It was a spell to reveal authentic legal document, which glowed white meaning it was real and absolutely not a fake.

"This is 101% legal." assured Griphook. "Lord Potter, now being eighteen years old, a legal adult in the Wizarding World had every right to claim his parents will whenever he wanted and do with it what he so wanted to do."

"Which I did a day or two ago." said Harry. "Before you tried to steal it from me and come out to the Minsitry and the world as the heroes."

"How dare you accuse me of…" said Umbridge. She noticed that Hermione and Harry had an identical 32 carat emerald cut white diamond ring on the ring finger of their right hand just like Caleb. They were the Potter Diamond rings, only given to the nobles of the House of Potter. _'It's true. The muggleborn is now a powerful Lady of the most noble House of Potter, a polite high class society aristocrat...and the Weasley is now a Lord, with a large fortune at his disposal as well as one of the largest estates in the country…It's…It's true…'_ She thought. _'It's all true!' _She was about to break into rageful tears.

Griphook turned to the other guests. "To those who haven't signed, please step this way." Snape and McGonagall walked over to sign, Caleb wheeled over behind them. Harry Blaise and Hermione already had signed.

Shacklebolt looked at Umbridge. "Your games is over. Clearly Lord Potter is two steps ahead of you and beat you for the third time." Umbridge shook with rage. "Leave now Dolores and do not make me regret giving you your job back. The rest of you… Bones, Grimm… We'll discuss this later in my office."

"Very well…" said Umbridge straightening up. "We will see you at Draco Malfoys trail." Harry tensed up while she grinned with pride as she walked out.

Shacklebolt turned to Harry. "Forgive me Harry, had I known she was going to…"

Harry cut him off. "They found Draco?!"

"Yes." said Shacklebolt. "Yesterday. I meant to tell you. He's in Ministry Custody. But his trial was set for next month could…"

"Grimm and Bones moved the date to today behind your back." said Meredith.

She showed him the paper. "Umbridge managed with her signature as Senior Undersecretary. They want to convict him as well as Lucius."

Harry couldn't stand it anymore. "I have to see Draco!"

Shacklebolt was going to argue but Meredith gave him a look. "I'll take you down Harry." Snape slipped a note into Merediths hand before she stepped out.

"We'll be going back to Hogwarts." said Snape. Minerva nodded. He turned to Hermione and Blaise. "Lady Potter, Lord Zabini…Please keep me informed of everything that happens here with my godson." Hermione nodded. Snape gave Shackebolt an icy look before he turned to Caleb. "Lo…Caleb, I'm so pleased you are better."

"Th…Thank you Sev…Godfather. I started my physic...physical therapy already. I…I want to get b…back on my feet as soon as pos…possible." said Caleb correcting himself. His voice was smooth yet very weak still studdering given the level of pain he was subjected to."The d…doctors said the studdering sh…should wear off in a soon."

Severus walked over and gave him a gentle hug. "I swear no harm will fall upon you again."

"Th…thank you." said Caleb returning the hug. Snape patted him on the shoulder and stepped aside to give room for McGonagall.

"How are you dear?" asked McGonagall.

"Much be…better thank y..you." said Caleb. He gave her a smile.

McGonagall gave Caleb a quick warm hug. "Come to Hogwarts if you like Caleb. Madame Pomfrey will be more than happy to prepare a private room for you. You'll be safe there, near Harry and your family. Isn't that right Severus."

"Indeed." said Severus with a small smile. "Slytherin House will be more than honored to welcome you back again."

Caleb nodded. "I'll th…think about it." McGonagall nodded, gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she followed Severus out the door.

Caleb turned to Hermione. "So… Lady Potter… Si…Sister." he smiled with a wink.

Hermione smiled giving him a warm hug and a kiss. "How are you darling?"

Caleb sighed with a grin. "I'll live…" Hermione gave him another kiss. He looked up at Blaise. "You mu…must be Lord Z…Zabini…" He was well dressed, tall, with milk chocolate brown skin, high cheekbones, short black hair and striking hazel eyes. He looked to have a strong build, due to years Quidditch, he was dressed perfectlty.

Blaise smiled. "Yes. Please, call me Blaise." He leaned in and shook his hand.

Caleb smiled. "Well I ho…hope we can be close friends."

"I'd like that." Blaise smiled.

Hermione walked back in. "Come on, lets go find Harry." She took over as Calebs wheelchair pusher.

* * *

><p>After flooing to the Ministry of Magic they met Harry, Meredith and Shacklebolt. "They're selling Deatheaters as slaves. I volunteered to be Dracos lawyer but Umbridge had put him up for auction."<p>

Hermione was outraged. "This is barbaric!"

"How are we getting Draco out of the auction?" asked Blaise.

"Leave that to me." said Meredith.

"Fine, a…and since they're go…going after Lucius, I volunteer as his watcher." said Caleb." I'll buy hi…him if necessary but he wi…will be under my care and protection." Shacklebolt nodded. Caleb looked up at him. "As Minister of Magic you can ma…make legal decisions without the need of a trial if necessary…I beg you to do this with Lucius. If those hags can go behind your b…back to orchestrate this cir…circus, so can you. I also hope you consider pu…punishing those three horrible women for their actions."

Shacklebolt took Caleb's hand. "Yes your grace." He was angry and more sure than ever. "Consider it done." An owl flew in and dropped a letter in his hand. He opened it and read it.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"Umbridge has done it again." said Shacklebolt. "Despite Merediths solicitation she has convinced Wizengamont to sell the Deatheaters off as slaves to pay for their crimes."

"What?!" asked Caleb. "Ca…Can it be revoked?"

"No." said Shacklebolt. Not when every single member of Wizengamont has agreed." He looked at the second paper. "This is from the Medical Department of Magic, everyone has been tested for imperious curses, no one has been cursed. They're doing this by their own free will."

Diablo, Caleb's large pet raven, flew in and dropped a letter in his hand. He opened it. "The first Deatheaters to be so…sold is Lucius."

"When?" asked Meredith. "What about Dumbledore's pensieve testimony?"

"It didn't help." said Shacklebolt. "Dumbledore may have defended his actions but it doesn't excuse his crimes."

"What do we do?" asked Harry.

"What we have to." said Caleb. "Come on Harry." He took his brothers hand and ran out the door followed by Shacklebolt.

* * *

><p>Walking into the titanic size Ministry courtyard, they couldn't believe their eyes. As the Deatheaters were brought in, all of them in chains, the crowd of hundreds were yelling, screaming, it was a mob, a violent mob. They fought trying to breath the protective wards casted by the ministry officials to hold them back.<p>

"What is this?" asked Harry. "It's like the dark ages again…" He turned to Shacklebolt.

"Harry…Look." said Caleb. Harry turned to see Lucius. He looked terrible, it reminded him of the first time he saw Sirius when he escaped Azkaban.

Lady Selena Croft. She was tall, imposing and striking with warm amber eyes, long blond hair combed into a clean braid, high cheekbones, thin lips wearing a fine plum dress and jacket with a dragon brooch encrusted with rubies and topazes. "How could you have lost control of the Ministry Kingsley?!"

Harry wondered if this woman was a veela, she was striking to the eye, someone not to be crossed. _'Who is she?'_ he thought. Neither Harry, Hermione, Blaise and Caleb knew she was Viktor Krums mother.

Shacklebolt looked embarrassed and humiliated. "Lady Croft…I…"

Umbridge took over the microphone. "This is the proof of what happens when you defy the Ministry. These criminals have broken our divine laws and they must now pay the price." The crowd cheered in agreement. "These miserable creatures will be sold as slaves to pay for their crimes. Wizengamont was unanimous, each slave will be ordered to work for their owners for one whole year of ihard work. The slave owners are required to write a monthly report, which will be collected by a ministry official who will visit once a month for strict inspection and interview."

"Could be worse…" said Harry.

"As I said before, Wizengamont has…" Umbridge sighed with a smile. "unfortunately… agreed that after a six month to a year of service the owners can give their slaves their freedom if they so like…Pity…" she giggled. "We will start with Lucius Malfoy…" People started shouting numbers.

Harry turned to Caleb. "What do we do?"

"What we h...haave to." said Caleb.

"I can buy him." said Harry. "I mean we have the money right. Why not use it to protect him."

"Harry, remember what the hag said, they will be giving strict monthly inspections." said Caleb. "You have to return to school for your last and final semester, and won't be there so I'll buy him."

"You?" asked Harry. "Are you sure? You're still…?"

"Yes. I'm still in a wh...wheelchair Harry, but I won't be for l...long. I start physical therapy next week. He c...can help me. Plus…" said Caleb. "…He's the father of the m...man you love Harry, so I'll do ev...everything I can to help. N...Not just for you and Draco and for us, but for him too."

"What about Draco?' asked Harry.

Meredith stepped in. "Severus gave me instructions to buy Draco for him. I'll be representing Severus as a private bidder."

"That was clever." said Hermione.

"Yes." said Meredith. "That way Draco can go to Hogwarts, finish school with everyone else and be close to his godfather, Harry, Blaise and his friends. I'm sure Severus has manual labor for him around the castle."

"That can work!" said Harry.

"Le...Lets go." said Caleb. He, wheeled by Hermione, followed Meredith down into the crowd.

Everyone turned their attention to Umbridge up on the platform. "I have 40,000 galleons on Lucius Malfoy…Do I have 45,000?" she raised her head up high with pride, she was working the crowd and she was in control.

"50,000 galleons." said Caleb. He tried to use all the strength in his voice. The crowd started to gasp.

Umbridge grinned wickedly. "Jolly good! I have 50,000 galleons do I hear 55?"

A werewolf, around 30 years old, stepped up to the plate, he was wearing very fine wizard robes. "60,000 galleons!"

Harry noticed the look of panic in Lucius eyes. He turned to Lady Croft. "Lady Croft…Who is that?"

"That is Lord Eric Barrow." said Aleksandra. "He is a werewolf and works as a lawyer in the Department of Magical Creatures. He's ruthless and cold, some say he's even cruel…allegedly"

"He's also nephew to Fenrir Greyback." said Shacklebolt. "His mother was Greyback's sister…"

"…and Lucius obliviated Greyback…" said Harry. "He is doing this for revenge."

"70,000 galleons." said Barrow.

Umbridge was thrilled. "How delightful!" she giggled. "Do I hear 80,000 gentlemen….?" She noticed Barrow was getting restless, she knew he wouldn't outbid Cromwell.

"90,000." said Barrow. He turned to Caleb and flashed his golden eyes with a growl to threaten him. Caleb was unaffected by the threat, looking at Lucius petrified face he knew he had to push on. Everything for Harry and Draco. He waited for the right moment to give the final blow.

Umbridge grinned with a wicked twinkle in her eye. "90,000 galleons do I hear 95?" Silence….Silence….She smiled again. She had done it. "Very well… 90,000 galleons Mr. Barrows… Going once…" Barrows grinned. "Going twice…"

"100,000 galleons." said Caleb. Lucius face went chalk white with embarrassment and humiliation but relief.

Umbridge and Barrows grins faded. The crowds gasped. "What?" asked Umbridge.

"100,000 galleons of gold." Caleb repeated.

Umbridge stiffened. "100,000 galleons going once…" she looked at Barrow, he shook his head saying no. "Going twice….Sold! To Lord Caleb Cromwell Count of Hexton."

* * *

><p>Caleb and Lucius followed Minister Shacklebolt into his office. "Lucius, please sit down." said Shacklebolt. Lucius did so. "First of all I'd like to apologize for the way things happened today with Umbridge. I promise her actions will not go unpunished." Lucius nodded. "How are you feeling?"<p>

"Odd…" said Lucius. "I've never thought I'd ever be sold like that…as a slave."

"Lord Cromwell certainly paid handsomely for you." said Shacklebolt.

"Yes. I'm sorry you had to spend all that money but…" said Lucius. "I consider myself lucky, had I been bought by Barrow… I'd be dead before the end of the year."

"Why?" asked Caleb.

"I obliviated Greyback in Buddleport, I was helping Arthur Weasley and the other Aurors." said Lucius. "He's now in Greyview Asylum."

"Well…We can be glad that didn't happen then." said Caleb. "Now that you are safe with me…" he turned to Shacklebolt. "Do you ha…have the papers?"

"Yes." said Shacklebolt. "Lucius. Lord Cromwell, as your owner, has placed you in the Watcher Rehabilitation Program and will be your watcher."

"What is that exactly?" asked Lucius.

"It's so..sort of a rehab." said Caleb. "Yes I do te…technically own you for a year, but the dif…difference is that if you have good behavior a…and a good do…dose of community service, in six months the M…Minister can officially and legally clear your name, vi…vindicate you and you ca…can start applying for a de…decent job."

"What about Draco?" asked Lucius. "He's going to be sold too!"

"Don't wo…worry Mr. Malfoy." said Caleb. "I talked wi…with Meredith, she ta…talked with Severus the…they have a plan."

"Now…" said Shackelbolt. "Lord Cromwell would you prefer Mr. Malfoy wore a neck shackle or a wrist cuff?"

"Excuse me?" asked Caleb.

"It's to ID them as your slav…domestic servant." said Shacklebolt. "It's also to magically track them to make sure they do no leave the country."

"That is barbaric!" said Caleb.

"It's Ministry policy." said Shacklebolt. He held out a black wand. "His wand will also also enchanted, like the cuff, to control their magic. The only magic allowed is domestic labor spells, protective spells and healing charms."

"I cant' believe…" started Caleb.

"My lord…It's alright." said Lucius.

"Fine." said Caleb. "A wri…wrist cuff will do." He took out his wand waved it and conjured a silver wrist cuff with glittering rose cut amethyst, silver enamel adored with black pearls.

"Those are the Cromwell crest colors: silver, purple and black." said Caleb. Lucius smiled. It was an exquisite piece of jewelry.

"It's stunning." said Shacklebolt.

"Thank you…" said Lucius. He put it on his left wrist, the purple amethysts glowed a moment before fading back to normal. He was touched that the Count wanted to help him maintain his image with a finely crafted piece of jewelry.

Harry walked in. "Lucius!" He walked over and gave the Malfoy a quick hug.

"Harry." said Lucius. Surprised at the wizards gesture. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes." smiled Harry. "They're bringing Draco up now." Lucius and Caleb were excited and nervous. Hermione and Blaise walked in. Blaise hugged Lucius, he'd known the Malfoy since he was a boy. Hermione gave him a warm handshake and a pat on the back.

* * *

><p>Meredith walked in followed by Draco who looked like shit. His eyes looked up and lit up when he saw Harry. "Harry!" he cried as he ran across the room and wrapped his arms around Harrys neck. "It's so good to see you<em>!" 'I love you I love you I looove you!'<em>

"You're safe now." said Harry. _'I love you sooo much Dray! If only I could say that out loud...'_

"No." said Draco. "Miss. Batt bought me for a private bidder."

"Yes. You're safe." said Harry. "The private bidder was your godfather Severus."

"Uncle Severus?" asked Draco. _'Thank Merlin!'_

"Y...Yes." said Caleb. "We thought it wo...would be the best move, that way you can st...stiill go to Hogwarts, finish your last s...semester and be close to H...Harry. Plus you can do your ma...manual labors at the castle I'm sure Severus w...will have a long list of things for you to do."

Draco smiled at Caleb. "It's good to see you Caleb." Caleb smiled back. Draco then turned to hug his father. "Father!"

"My son…" said Lucius. He had tears in his eyes. He hugged his boy, it felt as if he'd never hugged him in his life. "I'm sure you know about your mother was injured…" Draco nodded through tears.

Harry walked up behind him and patted him on the shoulder. "She's at St. Mungos Hospital. She's getting the best treatment, according to doctors she's recovering quite well.."

"How do you know this?" asked Draco.

"Beacause I'm paying for her treatment Draco." said Harry. Lucius gasped, he wasn't expecting Harry to be so generous towards them.

Dracos eyes watered. "You did that?"

"Yes." said Harry. "I know how much you and Lucius love her."

"Thank you Harry." said Lucius.

"Draco since your wand was lost…" Meredith gave Draco a wand box. "This belongs to you."

Draco opened it, it was his mothers wand. "It was at Gringotts, any lost wand returns to Gringotts for the future blood heir get possession. Given that you are Mrs. Malfoys son, her lost wand is now yours…" said Meredith. "Your mother will get a new wand soon when she recovers."

Draco wiped his tears away, Lucius hugged him.

"U…Use it well Dr…Draco." said Caleb.

Draco nodded at Caleb. "Can I give you a hug?"

Caleb smiled. "Of course you can…" he wheeled over and embraced the young Malfoy. "…ferret!" He and Draco started laughing. Draco melted into the hug. "Draco, I'll no…not only protect your fa…father, but I'll also look af…after you as a big brother." Draco gasped and looked up at him. "If y…you'll have me as such."

Draco nodded. "I've always wanted one!" He hugged Caleb tighter. "Yes I will!"

Shackelbolt cleared his throat and started explaining the same thing he explained to Caleb and Lucius. Of course Harry and Hermione were outraged. Snape had sent over a wrist cuff for Draco. His was green emerald in silver enamel. The Slytherin House colors.

They signed some papers and soon Shacklebolt left the room with Meredith.

"So what now?" asked Draco.

"Now…" said Caleb. "Now we are go…going to stay at THE SLEEPING WOLF INN in Diagon Alley, tomorrow w…we're getting you and Lu…Lucius some new clothes, then we c…can go get your sc…school books. You'll only be there for a semester, so it's n…not much."

"You pick the styles, the fabrics and the tailoring etc." said Harry. "I'm terrible at it. We'll just pay." Draco was gonna protest. "It's part of the rules. You have to work to pay us back everything we spend on you. But since you technically belong to Severus Draco, I'll pay and pass him the figures so he can pay me and you can then work to pay him back…"

Draco nodded. "I think I'm getting it now." He sighed. "So I'm going to school?"

"Yes." said Lucius. "Apparently your godfather will give you manual labor around the castle which will be your community service work."

"But the good thing is we'll be seeing each other every day." said Harry. He took Draco's hand. "Are we going to come out, as friends?"

Draco sighed. "With everything that's happened, I don't really care anymore what people think. We're friends, so let them deal with it." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Anything you want." said Harry. He leaned in and hugged him. Draco hugged him tight. Either wanted to let go, but Harry remembered Lucius. "I'm sorry Lucius."

"It's perfectly alright Harry." said Lucius. "I haven't seen my son so happy. It's time he had a friend he could count on."

"Ok!" said Caleb. "Lets get out of here." Hermione wheeled him out first.

"So what have I missed?" asked Draco.

"Well…" said Harry. "Did you know that Severus is also Caleb's godfather?"

Lucius and Draco looked at him in shock. "What?!" they said in unison.

***Hi guys! Again, I want this relationship, this Drarry relationship, to go slow. It'll grow as they get into their 8th and final semester. PLEASE leave your reviews, You know I always answer them! Luv you!***


	6. Diagon Alley

Harry led Draco and Lucius down Diagon Alley, they all noticed the looks they were getting but totally ignored them. He never cared what the public thought of him and the Malfoys were just pleased they were out and about and not in Askaban. He noticed, both Malfoys looked like they've been through hell, with bruises and scars, he'd have to get some healing potions and salves to get those fixed up.

They turned into Starlight Street and into a five story tall building, walked up to the fifth floor to a door marked #5A, his two floor apartment. Leading them in he dropped the keys on the small foyer table. "Here we are."

Lucius and Draco walked in with their small worn bags of belongings; it was really all that they had since they were captured. They looked around, the place had a wide open concept, with simple furniture and tall windows from which you can see Diagon Alley below. "This place is one of the Safe Houses of the Order. Lupin left it to me."

"It's different." said Lucius. _'Did I just say that?'_ Draco elbowed him. _'I guess so.'_

Harry turned to Lucius. "Is that a good thing?"

"Forgive me Harry." said Lucius. "I didn't mean anything by it."

"It's ok." said Harry. "I know it must be different from what you're used to. But don't worry, we won't be here for long."

"We won't?" asked Draco. _'Is he leaving us?'_

"No." said Harry. "Soon we'll be going to Hogwarts for our last semester and after graduation, we'll be moving into Marmoreal to live."

"Marmoreal?" asked Draco. _'He's leaving?! Is he moving in with someone?!'_ he panicked.

"No worries, I'll tell you over lunch." said Harry. "Caleb's waiting for us at Madame Malkins with Hermione." The Malfoys nodded. "Drop your stuff anywhere. We can get you two settled in when we come back."

TAP TAP TAP… "What is that horrid noise" asked Draco. Harry waved his wand, magically opening the window and in flew an eagle. It dropped a letter on the desk. Harry gave it a treat. "That's Zues." said Draco. "Our eagle." Harry waved his wand conjuring a warm nest up on the bookshelf by the windowsill. The eagle chirped happily and flew up, lying down to take a nap. "What is it Harry?"

"It's your Hogwarts letters." said Harry. "Snape must know you're here." He gave Draco his letter. "Well…Now that we have our letters, lets go."

* * *

><p>Walking into Madame Malkin's Robe Shop. They were greeted by Simon Malkin, Madame Malkin's very attractive gay son, who recognized Harry. "Mr. Potter!" he cheered. "Time for new dress robes?"<p>

"No thanks. I'm just here to order my new Hogwarts robes…" said Harry. "…and to get some new clothes for my friends."

"Oh?" asked grinned Simon. Harry knew Simon was flirting with him, he was flattered but ignored it like usual. Draco on the other hand was growling in his throat. _'How dare that guy flaunt over my Harry!'. _Simon took a sequin pink quill and a notepad. "Whom will these robes be for?"

The Malfoys stepped forward. "Oh…The Malfoys?" He looked at Harry questioningly.

"Yes." said Harry. "So I'd also like you to prepare Dracos Hogwarts robes as well as some casual, semi formal and formal clothes for him."

Simon was writing down everything. "I see, and for Mr. Malfoy Sr.? Will you be handling his order as well?"

"No." said Caleb. Everyone turned to see him being wheeled in his wheelchair by Hermione. Caleb wore a light grey sweater and tight very expensive blue jeans, with his long hair tied back in a ponytail, Draco had to admit he looked hot. "I'll take care of Mr. Malfoys o…order." He took off his sunglasses, Simon gasped at Caleb's hot iceberg blue eyes. "Co…Could you please get the fabric samples please handsome…" he winked.

Simon blushed and grinned. "Right away your grace." He turned and ran off to the back office.

Caleb turned. Harry, Hermione, Lucius and Draco was looking at him. "What?"

"What the hell was that?" asked Harry.

"Oh that?" said Caleb. "You see, I find if you fl…flirt, just a little, he w…works faster. It's a Sl…Slytherin trait of mine." Lucius had to grin at Caleb's sly way of manipulating the salesman. He was beginning to like his watcher, they could get along very well.

Simon walked back in, he waved his wand opening the sample books. Lucius and Draco looked at Harry.

"Go on, you guys pick. "said Harry. "You know more than me what you guys like." He turned to Simon. "Whatever they want, they get."

By the end of the hour, Draco ordered five suits, ten dress shirts, ten turtle and V neck sweaters, fine pants casual and formal as well some t shirts and jeans. Some t–shirts and jeans for when he had to work around the castle. Lucius ordered the same except he ordered more t shirts and jeans since he thought Caleb was gonna put him to work more than Draco, since Draco had school.

"How long will it be?" asked Caleb.

Simon looked at his watch, it was 12pm, "About three o clock would be fine."

"Perfect." said Harry. He turned to his group. "Would you like to go to lunch?"

Lucius turned to Draco. "Are you hungry son?"

"Yeah." said Harry.

Caleb smiled. "Lead the way Harry."

* * *

><p>THE CRYSTAL BALL – The foursome walked into The Crystal Ball, a nice looking restaurant resembling a tea room. They sat in a private box with a good view of the street outside and they ordered drinks.<p>

"What are you classes?" asked Harry.

"Take a look." said Draco. He handed harry his class schedule.

Harry read the paper and smiled:

Morning Classes

Adv. Charms

Adv. History of Magic

Adv. Herbology

ELECTIVE – Apparition (Mon – Wed)

EXTRA CURRICULAR – Etiquette/Career Orientation (Mon – Wed – Fri)

Afternoon Classes

Adv. Astonomy

Adv. DADA

Adv. Potions (2blocks on Fridays)

ELECTIVE – Care of Magical Creatures (Tues – Thurs)

EXTRA CURRICULAR – Muggle Music (Tues – Thurs)

Draco noticed Harrys reaction. "What is it Harry?"

"We have the same classes." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Draco. He smiled. _'I'll be with Harry all day!' _"That's great!"

"So Harry…" said Lucius. "What do you intend to do when you finish Hogwarts? Career wise?"

"I'm not sure Lucius." said Harry. "I thought about becoming a teacher, but after everything that's happened I don't' want to spend the rest of my life living at Hogwarts. I'd like to settle down…" he took a moment to think. "I think I have a good eye for investing, since I invested in Weasleys Wizard Wheezes, and it's turned out to be a very successful…I thought about becoming an Auror but, again, after everything that's happened with the war, going after dark witches and wizards is like asking for trouble and I'd like to enjoy my life…So…I'd like to be a mediwizard."

"A doctor?' asked Lucius. "That's a noble profession."

"Where do you work Caleb?" asked Draco.

"I actually worked, part time, at the Ministry in the Department of International Magical Cooperation as a goodwill ambassador, I'd go on diplomatic missions for the Ministry. I traveled to underdeveloped magical communities, who lack healthcare, legal rights crisis. I visited people who were physically and emotionally abused, raped and mutilated by evil racist witches and wizards. My focus in particular is on the children, children who are being abducted from their homes and trafficked for sex in the dark market. In regards to the kidnapped children I work with the Auror department to find them. That was, before I kidnapped and well…" he gestured to his wheelchair. "we'll see what happens in the future."

"How honorable and noble." said Lucius. _'I'm very impressed.'_ "What have you learned?"

The waiter took their order.

"Well, our most recent discovery is that these children are not only sold on the dark market for sex, but also they are being stripped of their magical powers which are then sold off separately to the highest bidder on the dark market leaving them totally defenseless." He turned to Lucius. "If you're interested, I have a lot of literature on the subject for you to read, once your name is cleared and you're no longer under my care you can also get involved. We can work together."

"I'd be honored thank you." said Lucius. He turned to Harry. "So Harry, tell me about this Marmoreal." Draco's eyes looked up. _'Oh boy, here it comes._'

"The other day I was at Gringotts reading my parents wills, before Umbridge took everything…"

"What?" asked Draco.

"No, no. We found out just in time, and went a few days ahead of the scheduled will reading to read it first. After the reading I claimed it and wrote up mine. Basically rewriting and editing everything my parents left me. That way when Umbridge came to clean me out, everything would be safe." explained Harry.

"That's brilliant." said Draco. "So what did you change?"

"Well… I left #13 Grimauld Place to Professor Snape to keep as his new home… Potter Manor would be left as an orphanage and an extended rehabilitation center of St. Mungos hospital for young witches and wizards. The Evans Ranch to our godmother Professor McGonagall.

"Minerva is your godmother?' asked Lucius.

"Yes." said Harry. "and Black Manor to George Weasley."

"Weasley?" asked Draco. "Why him?"

"Draco…" said Harry in a scolding tone.

"I don't mean anything by that Harry." said Draco. " I was just surprised, I thought out of all the Weasleys you'd leave it to Ronald."

"Yes, well… I don't feel that connected to Ron anymore." said Harry. "He's changed, and I've always been very close to George, even more after the war. I got closer to him, like a brother, even more than Ron and we bonded as brothers. Of all the Weasley children I trust him above all, and Ginny of course. Anyways, I gave up the Black title of Lord and the Black Manor to George. With Sirius dead, Mrs. Malfoy and Bellatrix permanently disowned, there were no more Blacks and me not being a Black there was no point keeping that alive. So the noble title of Lord Black will now be Lord Weasley and Black manor cease to exist and will become Weasley Manor."

"What about the Black vaults?' asked Lucius.

"The Black Family Fortune also belongs to George." said Harry. "Now it's the George Weasley Family Fortune."

"Wow…" said Draco. "Weasley is now a Lord." He smiled.

"What is it Draco?" asked Hermione.

"It's just that of all the Weasleys, he seemed to be the most fun." said Draco. "I regret not getting to know him when I had the chance."

"Well who says you don't have the chance?" asked Harry. "I'll introduce you to him. Maybe you can grow to be friends in the future."

"I know Voldemort took a lot of the Black vaults for his plans." said Lucius. "How much was left?"

"Well, it came to a total of 50,000 pounds of gold and 5,000 pounds of silver." said Harry.

"I'm glad something survived." said Lucius.

"What else Harry?" asked Draco. He wanted to know everything.

"Well, I adopted Hermione as my sister using a blood adoption." said Harry. "She's officially a Potter, by law and by blood. As Lord Potter and Head of the House of Potter I had the power to bestow the title of Lady Potter to her."

"Really?' asked Draco. Looking at Hermione, he gave her a supportive smile.

"Yeap." said Harry. "She is Lady Hermione G. Potter now."

"What next?!" asked Draco.

"Next I discovered I had two Potter vaults, so split the Potter fortune into four." said Harry.

"Four?" asked Lucius.

"But besides you, there's only Hermione and Caleb." said Draco. "Who's the fourth?"

"Blaise Zabini." said Harry.

"Bl…Blaise Zabini?" asked Draco. "My best friend Blaise."

"Yes." said Harry. "After we got back to Hogwarts in June, we became friends and got very close. Again, someone I saw as a brother, someone who I saw as family. He told me his mom was hurt in the war and like many, they lost their home and a good amount of money though, don't get me wrong, they still have enough to last a few years…Being considered family in my eyes, I want my family close to me. So I gave him one fourth of the Potter fortune. I also added him and Hermione as co owners with me and Caleb of Marmoreal."

"You did that for him?" asked Draco. His eyes got watery for how Harry helped his best friend.

"Yeah. Plus I know how much you love him. He's been your best mate since you were kids and I wanted him close to you too." said Harry.

"Thank you Harry." said Draco. He leaned over and hugged him. After the waiter came by with their food he asked the big question. "So what is this Marmoreal?"

"Oh… Well apparently it's this huuuge estate known as safe heaven for magical creatures like unicorns, pegasus, hippogriffs, dragons, fairies and other stuff I don't know. The goblins said there's no other place like it in the country."

"I'm going to do research in the library so we can learn more about it." said Hermione.

Harry turned to Draco. "After school is over in December, I want to invite you and Severus to come live with us there."

"In your house?" asked Draco. Dracos heart was racing_ 'He's asking me to live with him?! He wants us to live together!' _

"Yes." said Harry. "Caleb will be living there before us, therefore Lucius will. I'm sure Caleb will be bringing your mother over from St. Mungos when she's released. Severus is godfather to you and Caleb, he'll be welcome to come. Blaise told me he's ready for a change and he's trilled to come, Hermione and I obviously will live there. Now I want to invite you." He smiled at Draco. "I won't leave you behind Draco…Never again."

Draco couldn't stand it anymore, he leaned over and kissed Harry on the lips, leaving Lucius wide eyed, surprised and shocked. Harry was surprised, but responded. After a minute or two, Draco then realized what he was doing, where they were doing it and who they were with before he backed away. "I'm sorry Harry…I…I'm so…"

"Shhhh…" said Harry. He smiled. "I've been wanting to do that for months."

Draco was shocked, relieved and happy. "You did?!"

"Yes." said Harry. "I want to see what we have here…" He gestured to the both of them. "…Could we take things slow?"

Draco pulled him into a hug as he kissed all of Harrys face. "As slow as you want Harry!" He started to cry.

"Draco?" asked Harry. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just happy." Draco cried. "I just never thought you'd ask me to go live with you and your family, much less that you'd like me back in a romantic way…"

Harry smiled. "Well get used it." They broke the hug and he turned to Lucius. "Lucius, as patron of the Malfoy family, do we have your blessing to see what we have here?"

"Yes." said Lucius. "Go find out. Take it as slow or as fast as you want. After my behavior in the past, I'm no one to object and…I just want my son to be happy." He gave them a genuine smile.

Draco turned to Hermione. "Hermione?"

"Harry is my brother and best friend." said Hermione. She smiled. "You have my blessing."

Draco turned to Caleb. Caleb smiled. "You know I love you ferret." Draco smiled warmly touched by his words. "Go for it. I have you backs."

Draco smiled and hugged both Hermione and Caleb. "Thank you!" He was filled with happiness when he felt them hugging him back. Lucius and Harry smiled at the sight.

* * *

><p>After lunch, they went to get their schoolbooks and supplies before walking back to Madame Malkins to get their clothes. Harry and Caleb paid the bills and they all walked back to Harrys apartment. Caleb apparated with Hermione into the apartment to avoid the trouble of someone carrying him up five floors.<p>

"Would anyone like some tea?' asked Harry.

"I'd love some tea." said Caleb. "Please, gentlemen, sit down." He gestured to the couch waving before his wand at the fireplace, igniting a warm fire. Harry brought in some tea.

"I'll do it." said Lucius. He started to manually pour the tea. "Might as well get started on my duties." Everyone looked surprised. "Well don't look so surprised, I know how to do this manually, I'm not totally incompetent." He gave each one a cup of tea, each helping themselves to what they liked, there was sugar, cream, lemon and honey.

"So." said Caleb. "Dra…Draco, since we were on th..the subject back at the Cr…Crystal Ball. Wh…What would you like to be after Hogwarts?"

"Potions Master. I'm excellent at potions so, that would be my first choice, a small potion shop maybe." Draco smiled. "Also I love fashion so for my second choice I'd like to also be a fashion designer.

"Well tho…those are crackerjack ideas." Caleb complemented. "You do have impeccable t…taste." Draco smiled. "and if you're so good with po…potions, maybe you can help Harry in Potions class this last semester."

"I'd love to." said Draco. He turned to Harry. "If you want to of course."

"I'd like that." smiled Harry. "and speaking of being a fashion designer, that is something I'd like to invest in."

"Mmmm..." said Caleb as he sipped his tea. "Me too!" Lucius smiled quietly, sipping his tea. "I can s…see it now…HOUSE OF MALFOY: haute couture." Both Malfoys liked the sound of that. "I…If you like that title, i…it's yours."

"I do." Smiled Draco. "I'll keep it."

Caleb smiled. "Every w…witch and wizard will b…be coming from all over Britain and who knows where else to buy your clothes."

"It is a nice thought." said Draco.

A black vulture flew in through the window, catching their attention. "What on Earth?" said Caleb. "Harry?"

"It's not mine…" said Harry. He went over to read the letter.

"Harry?" asked Caleb. "What is it?"

"This is Onyx." said Harry. "Viktor Krums vulture."

Caleb's heart raced. _'Viktor Krum!' _he thought. He always had a huuuge crush on the Bulgarian Seeker. "Well?!" asked Caleb.

"His mom is Lady Croft, the woman we met at the Ministry." said Harry surprised. "He spoke to his mother, she told him of our encounter at Gringotts, and… he's inviting us to his box for the Quidditch World Cup!" He read on. "and…He's inviting us to the Bulgarian Quidditch Tent after the game!"

"What?!" said Draco. "Are you serious?! When is it?!"

"Yes. It's in two days!" said Harry. He took out the five tickets. "Look, Honorary VIP tickets with Krum's personal seal." He immediately sent a patronus, his stag flew out the window. "I patronused Snape, to see if he will allow you to come with me to the game!" He turned to Caleb. "Are you coming?!"

"How did she do that?" asked Hermione. "I thought Viktors family was Bulgarian…?"

"Lady Selena Croft, is british dear." said Lucius. "The Crofts are one of most powerful and wealthy nobles of our society. Her late husband, Lord Gavriel Krum, was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic. Always having a good head for business, she owns 40% of the Bulgarian Quidditch Team, which she inherited from her husband, not to mention she owned 30% of the English National Quidditch Team from before she got married."

"Wooow!" said Harry.

"So naturally, she has a reserved box and free tickets anywhere and of course she can arrange for anyone to meet either team should she want to."

"Niiiice!" said Caleb.

"Well!" smiled Harry. "We should get some sleep." He waved his wand and the tea disappeared. They followed Harry upstairs. "There are five rooms, each one with their individual bathrooms, plenty of hot water." He pointed to the left. "Draco you're in the room next to me." He pointed to the right. "Caleb you're over there and Lucius is in the fourth room next to you followed by Hermione."

"Thank you Harry." said Lucius.

"It's my pleasure." said Harry.

Lucius left with Caleb, closing their bedroom doors behind them.

* * *

><p>Harry and Draco stayed behind in the living room, wanting a few minutes alone before going to bed. "Thank you Harry, for everything." said Draco. "Thank you for taking care of us."<p>

Harry walked over and hugged Draco tight. "Get used to it Draco."

Draco broke the hug. "What have you heard about my mom?"

"The doctors are treating her, they're hopeful." said Harry, he noticed Draco's worried face. "She's getting the best treatment, and for her safety don't worry. She's being protected by Aurors. No Deatheater will touch her."

"How do you know this Harry?" asked Draco. "About her treatment and the Auror security?"

"Because I'm paying for it." said Harry. Draco gasped as he started to cry. "I know what it's like to grow without a mother. I know how important she is…"

Draco stopped Harry from talking by wrapping his arm around the Gryffindor, pulling him in for a deep kiss. _'I wish we could stay like this all night.'_ he thought. "I love you Harry." he whispered.

Harrys' heart pounded hard, he felt Draco's love and he decided to be honest. "I love you too." Draco kissed him back, this was all he wanted to hear, all he ever wanted.

Harry kissed back, hearing the showers in the guestrooms they decided to break the kiss. Panting for air they just held each other, looking into the fire. "I love kissing you Draco." Draco smiled kissing Harrys head. "But…can we still take it slow?" he giggled.

"Yeah…" Draco laughed. "As slow as you want… As long as we can have kissing sessions like that every now and then. It's cool with me. But I must confess…I like to cuddle."

Harry hugged him tight. "I can work with that." He thought of something. "Do you want to tell other people?"

"I can work with coming out as friends, but this…" he gestured to them hugging as a couple. "…I don't think I'm ready for yet. We can tell people we know will keep it a secret. Is that alright?"

"Yes." said Harry. "Who do you have in mind?"

"I think the question is who do _you_ have in mind." said Draco. "Besides Blaise, I don't' have anyone I can trust let alone friends I can trust."

"Hmmm." thought Harry. "Well, the only people I can think of is… Blaise, Ginny, George, Luna, Neville, Dean and Severus of course…"

"I trust you Harry." said Draco.

Harry got up. "Come on… We really have to go to bed."

They walked together to their bedroom doors, Harry gave Draco a quick warm peck on the lips, making Draco moan, before both separating and going into their rooms for the night. They both went to sleep, each one happily dreaming of the other in a nice cool comfortable bed.

***Hi guys. I love this moment between Draco and Harry. They're starting to open up and be honest about their feelings. It was a nice chapter for me I felt they all needed bonding time, to get to know each other, they're beginning to be a family. Please leave your reviews, I'm interested to know your thoughts, if you have questions don't hesitate to ask.***


	7. The Quidditch World Cup

***Hi guys. I hope you're liking the story. Please leave your reviews. I'd like to hear from you, your reviews are very valuable to me. I take them into account very much feel free to ask questions and whatever else you want. I always answer each and every one of chapter is a bit longer than the previous one. I hope you like it. Enjoy.***

* * *

><p>The next day Lucius met with Caleb at the THE TROLL CAVE TAVERN. He walked in wearing a light blue t shirt under a fine brown wool coat and jeans with sneakers. He ignored the shocked faces as he walked over to the private booth. "Good morning Lord Cromwell."<p>

"Please Lucius." said Caleb. "Call me Caleb." He looked at the blond. "You look good."

"Thank you Caleb. It feels different to be wearing these clothes, I confess I don't wear such casual attire very often. But the coat umps it up a bit." said Lucius. "You requested me to meet you here?"

"Yes. Hermione has some shopping to do for the Quidditch World Cup. I decided to wait for you hear instead of having her drag me everywhere she went." said Caleb. Lucius had chuckled at that. "I'd like to start your official duties now."

"Certainly." said Lucius. Caleb took out two folders, one for Lucius and himself. "What are we doing today?"

"Not much." said Caleb. "We are going over the tasks you'll be doing over the next month…" They both opened the folders, in it there were some time tables and medical records. "Ok… I think the most important thing is my physical therapy. As you can see, my stuttering has stopped, thank Merlin, and now my personal priority is getting back on my feet. We'll be going to St. Mungos so the doctor can tell us how to work that out since I'd like to do this in the privacy of my home and not in a hospital…I hope you understand."

"I do." said Lucius.

"While we're there we can check get you check out." Lucius looked at him. "After all your time in Ministry confinement, I'd like to make sure you're totally fine." Lucius nodded. "and also I'd like us to visit Mrs. Malfoy and see how she's doing…I know she's on your mind Lucius."

"Yes. I don't know how we're going to pay for the hospital and the Auror security." said Lucius. "The Ministry took everything we had."

"You don't need to worry about that." said Caleb. "Harry is paying for everything."

"What?" asked Lucius. _'Is there no end to Harrys kindness and nobility?_

"He knew how much Mrs. Malfoy meant to Draco and to you." said Harry. "He doesn't want Draco growing up without his mother." Lucius teared up. "Hey…Lucius no tears. Relax, it not a sad moment, it's a moment to forgive, learn, celebrate we're all together and work for a better tomorrow."

"Yes…" said Lucius composing himself. He cleared his throat. "So what is next?"

"Well… We're giving Black Manor to George." said Caleb. He took out note George sent him that morning. "He said he plans to redecorate and that we could go anytime and look through the house to pick anything we want to keep."

"I'm not surprised." said Lucius.

"Yeah." said Caleb. "That house needs a makeover…I'd like to help him fix it, but I think we'll be too busy fixing Marmoreal."

"Is it that bad?" asked Lucius.

"I don't know I've never been there." said Caleb. "But I think no one has lived there for decades." Lucius grabed another paper in the folder. "As you can see it was first owned by my great great grandparents, Thomas and Eva Potter, and from what these papers say. The wards around the property only have my grandparents magical signatures. Never once do the wards mention my parents, they probably inherited the estate but never got to visit it."

"It would appear that way." said Lucius. "So that would mean…" he read the papers well. "…no one has stepped foot in that house for over over fifty or more years...Yeah, I get where you're going with this…Cleaning, dusting, moping scrubbing, among other things..."

"House elves will help you on some things I'm sure. But since it is your community service and your job, you'll be doing a lot of work." said Caleb.

"I understand." said Lucius.

"Also, I'm thinking, I might do my physical therapy at Hogwarts." said Caleb. He took out a letter form his pocket "I'll owl Severus, though I am graduated, I still consider him my head of house. I'll ask him if I can have one of the private Slytherin wings for us to live in and for my therapy sessions." He took a breath. "I've been doing some very good progress with the doctos, but I'm gonna need your help to get back on my feet as soon as possible. I hate this chair."

"Whatever you say." said Lucius. He wanted to help his fellow Slytherin, who he was seeing already as another son, as much as he could.

"Plus that we'll be close to Draco and Harry." said Caleb.

"Alright." said Lucius.

Caleb looked over his papers. "After I get on my feet, we can go to Weasley Manor, look around if we want something, then we can go ahead and go to Marmoreal…If my calculations are correct, we would be doing that by the end of October." He looked at Lucius. "I know you don't have a choice but to obey. But I'd like to get your opinion. Is this ok with you?."

"Oh." said Lucius. Grateful he was given the chance to speak on how he felt. "Yes. It seems fair, well planned out. I'm sure somethings will vary, depending on the day and what gets done, but we'll take it step by step. It isn't that bad." he grinned making Caleb chuckle.

"So…" said Caleb. "Do we have a deal?" he held out his hand.

Lucius took it. "We have a deal."

"Oh…I have something for you." Said Caleb. He waved his wand and a long box appeared on the table. Lucius opened it, it was his snake cane. He took it out, the handle had the same silver snake head as his old cane, except this one had violet amethysts for eyes. Pulling out the wand, he saw it was the wand given to him by the ministry. "I know it's not your old wand. But after a year, you will be able to use all spells again. Plus I heard this one is quite powerful, even with the restricted ministry charms on it…"

"It's perfect." said Lucius, sliding the wand back inside the cane holder.

* * *

><p>Later that afternoon Harry was in his small study, Draco knocked on the door. "Harry, can I come in?" he asked peeking his head in.<p>

"Yeah Draco." Harry smiled from his desk. "Come in."

"What are you doing?" asked Draco.

"Writing a letter to Ginny, George, Luna and Neville." said Harry. "So they can meet us for the Quidditch World Cup."

"Are there enough tickets?" asked Draco. "I counted only five?"

"I asked Viktor if he could send four more last night." said Harry. "They just arrived. So I'm sending him a thank you note." He showed them to Draco. "Snape agreed for you to come with me, as long as I escort you to the Hogwarts Express. He'll meet you there."

Draco was touched that Harry went to the trouble of asking Snape permission. But he had doubts, _'will Harrys friends want me there?'_ "Harry, do you think they won't mind"

"Who, mind what?" asked Harry.

"Your friends…" said Draco. "Do you think they'll mind me going with you to the World Cup?"

"I only told people I could trust." Said Harry. He took Draco's hands. "I promise they won't mind Draco. Besides, I'm inviting you to come with me, not them." _'He wants to be with me.'_ Draco smiled. "To the world we're going as friends." Draco nodded. "But, between you, me and our friends…This is our first date…" Draco gasped with a pounding heart. "Draco would you be my date to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Draco blushed biting his lip and smilings. "I accept." He leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek.

"We're gonna have fun." said Harry. "Don't worry, it'll be fine."

* * *

><p>The Burrow – Ron and Hermione were packing their stuff for the Quidditch World Cup. Things had become civil between them. "So who's meeting us?"<p>

"Well, there are several…Ginny, Blaise." Said Hermione, she saw Ron stiffen. "Luna, Neville, George…"

"What about Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he's coming." said Hermione.

"Alone?" asked Ron. "He could've stayed here at the Burrow with us."

"No." said Hermione. "He's coming with Caleb…"

"Oh that's good." said Ron. "I'm glad he's feeling better."

"They're both coming with Draco and Lucius." said Hermione. She was expecting a reaction, and she got one.

"What?" asked Ron. "Harrys hanging out with the ferret and his father."

"They're going through a tough time, Draco's mother is still at St. Mungos, the doctors say she's recovering but, she's still quite ill." said Hermione.

"So what?" asked Ron. Hermione looked at him not believing his words or coldness. "Are they friends now?"

"Yes Ron." said Hermione. "They're friends."

"We're not going!" Ron yelled.

"What?" asked Hermione. "What do you mean? Ron you're being very harsh."

"Harsh? We are not sympathizing with the bloody ferret and his sadistic father!" said Ron. "After what Bellatrix did to you at their house! How can you even be in the same room with them?!"

"Ron you're intransigent!" cried Hermione. "I forgave them long ago. So should you!"

"Now I'm intransigent! How dare you pick them over me?! Dad has been promoted to Deputee Minister, Kingsley invited us to the Ministers Box! We're finally moving up in the social ranks and you're not even going to share this moment with me?!"

"I don't care Ron!" said Hermione. "I want to enjoy the game with my friends not with some boring politicians, the whole point is to spend a fun time with friends."

Molly walked in. "What's going in here?"

"Hermione said Harry is friends with the ferret and his father!" said Ron. "She wants to go with them instead of coming with Percy, dad and me to the Ministers Box! Tell her she must come with me!" yelled Ron, he was foaming at the mouth.

"Must?" asked Molly.

"She's my girlfriend!" Ron yelled. "It's her place to be with me!"

"Her place?" asked Molly. "Ron, I am shocked. How dare you think of Hermione as an object to be moved around and displayed for your vanity?! She does not have to do anything she doesn't not want to."

Ron saw she took the news of Harry and Draco very nicely. "You knew about Harry and Draco?!"

"Your father told me a few nights ago." said Molly.

"Why didn't' you tell me?!" yelled Ron.

"Lower your voice child!" scolded Molly, her voice was hard and authoritative. "Yes I knew, just like I knew about your sister and Lord Zabini."

"Lord?" asked Ron.

"Given that his mother ill state, his father dead, his help to us in the war and given the success of his trial. The Ministry gave Lord Zabini his title and fortune back."

"Ridiculous!" said Ron. "He should be in Azkaban along with the bloody ferret and his bastard father!"

"Ronald Weasley!" said Hermione. "Stop it!"

"Don't you order me around Hermione!" yelled Ron. "I have enough with mum!"

Molly gasped with Hermione. "I'm so sorry dear." said Molly hugging Hermione.

"It's alright Molly." said Hermione. "I'm happy for Arthur, I'm happy the Ministry has begun to recognize his work and talent. But Ron, you're showing me a side of you I never thought I'd see. You can go enjoy the Ministers box with your father and Percy if it makes your pride happy. I'm going to go enjoy the match with Harry and my friends…" She wiped her tears away and walked out with Molly.

Ron screamed with anger as he started to trash his room with rage. Outside Molly and Hermione heard the racket coming from the tower of the burrow. "Come along dear…" said Molly.

George met them outside. "What is going on?" He looked at their faces, tearstained and sad. "Ron…" They shook their heads, he sighed in disappointment. "Come on Hermione, leave him be…" Hermione nodded, he turned to the Weasley matriarch. "Are you coming mom?"

"No." said Molly. "I'll meet your father later at the Ministry, we'll go on with him."

They apparated away, Molly heard the racket from Rons room and she fell to her knees crying. _'What is wrong with my son?'_ she cried. _'Why is he pushing everyone away?!'_

* * *

><p>A while later on Harry, Draco met Hermione, Ginny, Blaise and George two miles outside the Burrow, each with a backpacks. Everyone wore jeans, tennis shoes and nice comfortable sweaters. Draco couldn't take his eyes off Harry who wore a red sweater that gripped his torso in all the right places showing off his athletic pecs and arms as well as the tight blue jeans. <em>'He looks sooo good!"<em> he thought.

Harry was thinking the exact same thing about Draco in his tight green sweater and jeans. Draco now had long platinum blond hair, which Harry found very sexy, that he had tied back in a pony tail. '_How could someone be so hot?!'_ Harry thought.

Lucius arrived pushing Caleb on his wheelchair. Blaise and Lucius also wore green sweaters, Lucius had more up scale semi formal grey pants and a dark grey wool coat while Blaise had jeans. Caleb wore simple black jeans and a light blue sweater that left little to the imagination under a black leather jacket. His long smooth layered raven hair was tied at the moment in a clean half ponytail draped over his shoulder down to his waist.

Blaise turned to Lucius. "You look good Lucius." He turned to Caleb. "So do you Caleb."

"Thanks." said Caleb, looking at the World Cup brochure.

"Yes, Blaise." said Lucius. "It still feels weird dressing so toned down. But Caleb did say it was a Quidditch match not a diplomatic summit."

Blaise chuckled. "Yes, he's certainly right, also it makes you more approachable."

Ginny wore a brown sweater under a denim jean jacket, and George wore blue sweater and blue jeans under a brown leather jacket.

After a while of walking in the woods they walked up to a rather pleasant looking Arthur Weasley, he wore more formal attire since he was meeting with the Minister later on. "Good morning ladies and gents!" he greeted. "It's about time."

"Sorry." said Harry. "I overslept."

Arthur walked over to Lucius. "Lucius." Lucius didn't know what to say. Arthur extended his hand. "Glad you could come." Lucius looked up at him in surprise

"Thank you Arthur." said Lucius. He shook the Weasley senior hand. "I hope we can leave the past behind and hopefully be friends."

Arthur smiled and shook it. "I'm sure we will Lucius."

"Congratulations to your promotion as Deputy Minister." said Lucius.

"Thank you." said Arthur. "Now that we're friends, you can count on me. I'll put a good word for you at the Ministry."

"Thank you." said Lucius.

Everyone was staring in awe and shock. Harry looked at Draco, he could tell the blond was very emotional, not expecting a warm welcome from the Weasley senior to his father. He discretely took his hand. Draco looked up at him. "I told you it would be fine." Draco smiled and squeezed his hand.

Arthur turned to Draco. "Draco." he smiled. "You're looking well."

Draco smiled back. "Thank you Mr….Arthur. You too."

"Are we late?" asked Harry.

"No." said Arthur. "Come along."

As they all walked together up to a clearing, Arthur, Lucius and Caleb lead the group, all three were discussing politic and oddly enough they were in agreement about the changes that had to be made to the Ministry.

Draco noticed Hermione's sadness. "Are you alright?" Hermione looked at him. "I'm sorry, but you look…sad." Harry was listening quietly.

"It's alright." said Hermione. She wore a black sweater and dark blue jeans. It seemed to fit her dark mood. "I just had a terrible fight with Ron." That got Ginny and Blaise and George's attention.

"Again?' asked Ginny. "What was it this time?"

"He was mad because I told him you were coming Draco." said Hermione. Draco stiffened, but Harry took his hand in support. "He was even more mad when I told him you and Harry were friends. He even yelled at Molly."

"What?!" said Ginny. "He didn't?!"

"Yes." said Hermione. "I don't know what to do."

"I'd like to apologize Grang…Hermione." said Draco. "For everything I've done and said to you in the past."

"All is forgiven Mal…Draco." said Hermione. Draco smiled. "You can consider me a friend and a sister..." Draco smiled in agreement as she took his arm. "...and I'm sorry to hear about your mother. I'm glad she's doing better."

"Thank you." said Draco.

Harry smiled, he was so happy Hermione accepted Draco. They all walked over to circle a raggedy old boot. "Ready?! After three." He instructed. "One, two, three!" he called and immediately they began spinning in circles into the air like a tornado as the ground below began to change. Harry, Draco, Ginny, Blaise and Hermione fell hard onto the floor with a THUMP!

Getting up. Harry shook himself clean. "I'll never get used to that."

Draco laughed. "Me neither."

Caleb wheeled over. "You'll get used to it, it just takes practice. I'm sure you'll learn how to properly aparate this last semester."

* * *

><p>The three boys followed the group over the high hill after the group. They came across a field full of camping tents, flying witches and wizards on brooms. "Welcome kids, to the Quidditch World Cup!" said Arthur.<p>

Harry and everyone else was excited as they walked through the crowd. They walked into a tent. Just like four years ago, it was a huge specious tent, no doubt extending charms, that could accommodate at least ten people. "Just like last time!" smiled Harry.

"Well… Now that you're all settled in." said Arthur. "I have to be popping off to the Ministry. Ron, Percy and Kinsley will be waiting soon." He noticed everyone's faces when he said Rons name. "What's going on?"

"We'll talk later dad." said Ginny. "Go on."

Arthur looked at her suspiciously, but agreed. He turned to Lucius. "I see you have your cane back."

Lucius smiled and pulled out his hidden wand, with the amethyst eye silver snakehead handle, from the cane. "Yes. Caleb was kind enough to get it back for me and fix it." He gestured to the snakehead handle.

"I trust you to take care of them while I'm gone." said Arthur.

"Certainly Arthur." said Lucius. They shook hands and Arthur apparated out. He turned to the rest of the kids behind him. "Alright, pick a bed and start unpacking. We should be heading up to the stadium soon.

* * *

><p>They bumped into Arthur and Molly at the stadium lobby. "Ah, how are you kids liking the tent?"<p>

It's great." said Ginny.

"Thank you Arthur." said Hermione.

Molly walked over to Lucius. "Lucius, I'm sorry to hear about Narcissa."

Lucius saw the maternal motherly warm tone in her voice. "Thank you Molly."

Molly turned to Draco. "How are you dear?"

"I have my good days and bad days Mrs…Molly." said Draco. "Today is a good day."

"That's to be expected dear." said Molly. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you." said Draco. "But I'd like to apologize."

"What for dear?" asked Molly.

"For treating you and your family so horrible all these years." Said Draco. "I said such terrible things and did so many."

Molly walked over and hugged him. "That's all in the past dear. We must all learn from our past to better our the future. What you did wasn't you. It was the circumstances." Draco had watery eyes. "You can count on me Draco, not just as a friend but also as a mother." Draco gasped. "Should you ever want to talk or for anything else you need."

"Thank you." said Draco.

Ron came running in. "Mother! What are you doing with the ferret."

"Ronald!" said Arthur. "Apologize to your mother and to Draco."

"It's alright Molly." said Draco. "Ronald, I'd like to apologize."

"Apologize?!" gasped Ron. _'How dare he?!' _

"Yes." said Draco. "I know I behaved horridly in the past, both to you, Harry and Hermione…I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?!" said Ron. He gripped his wand, and saw Harry step closer to Draco protectively. "You're protecting him now Harry?"

"Ron, we all make mistakes, even you. I know you'll probably never be friends, but he's apologizing to you." said Harry. "Hermione, your own family and I have forgiven him. Why can't you?"

"Never!" said Ron. His eyes were bright with anger. "If it weren't for him and his Deatheater friends Fred and Charlie would still be alive!"

"Ronald!" said Arthur. "Be quiet!"

"You too dad?!" yelled Ron. He was in tears. "If you all insist on having Draco and Lucius with you, none of you will be in the Ministers box with us! Not even you Harry!"

"Thank you for the offer Mr. Weasley." said Caleb. He wheeled himself over to sit next to Draco an his brother. "But our party and I already have other plans."

They were interrupted by a bulgarian official in a red and black suit. "Excus me." They all turned to him. "Are you Harry Potter?"

"Yes." said Harry.

"I'm Ivan Islavsko." said Ivan. "I'm veprezent the Nazional Bulgarian Quidditch Team."

"Nice to meet you." said Harry.

"I trust you all haf your Honorary VIP tickets and pazzes?" asked Ivan. Rons eyes widened as Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, George, Draco, Lucius, Caleb and Harry showed them their passes.

"Here is the letter Viktor sent me." said Harry.

Ivan looked it over. "Yes. It is his hand writing." He checked his papers and notes. "Efrything all seems to be in order. Miz. Lofgood and Mr. Longbottom are alveady upstairs." He smiled. "Pleaze follow me."

"Where are you all going?" asked Ron.

"Oh I forgot to mention it." said Caleb in his most icy cool sarcastic tone. "We're going to the Bulgarian Box to watch the game." Ron was foaming at the mouth. "And afterwards Viktor Krum has invited Harry and us to the Bulgarian tent for refreshments. So, if you'll excuse us…" He smiled, shushing him to move out of the way, flashing his 32 carat white diamond ring, showing off his power and wealth. Very Slytherin of him, making Ron moved aside, he then turned back to Ivan. "…please, lead the way Mr. Islavsko."

After Harrys party left the room Arthur turned to Ron. "After the tournament, we will talk very seriously at home Ronald." said Arthur. Ronald was furious but remained quiet. He walked on with Molly and Percy followed by Ron behind them.

* * *

><p>The stadium was huuuuuuge, the Bugarian box was a huge balcony adorned with the red and black Bulgarian colors and the Bulgarian crest. They were all given big hats and scarves with the Bulgarian colors.<p>

Caleb, once his were on, noticed Lucius. "Lucius?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

"I…I don't know if I should…" said Lucius.

"Too outside your comfort zone?" asked Caleb. Lucius nodded. Caleb wheeled his chair over. "Lucius, look around you…" Lucius did. "…look at your son…" Lucius did. "…look at Harry." Lucius did. "Everyone is having fun. I think fun is something you need in your life, it'll help you loosen up and that way you can start getting used to people approaching you and talking to you." He took a breath. "Consider this your task for the day…This your task of the day, put the hat on your head, the scarf around your neck like the rest of us, and have fun!"

Lucius sighed in defeat. "I'll try." He put on the hat and the scarf and wheeled Caleb out to the balcony box with the rest of the group. He sighed and was glad to receive a hug from Draco and Harry. Lucius hugged them back, he was starting to see Harry and Caleb as his sons now. As the crowd applauded as they sat down, Harry and Draco on either side of him, and the game began.

* * *

><p>The World Cup started, all of them were off their seats in no time, with green fireworks. "It's the Irish!" yelled George.<p>

The fireworks blasted into red. "The Bulgarians!" yelled Harry.

"Viktor Krum! The best Seeker in the world!" yelled Draco. He was having so much fun, even more since he was with Harry.

Caleb smiled to himself, his heart raced, he saw Viktor sail the sky in his broom. _'He's brillaint.'_ he sighed with longing as his eyes followed Viktor everywhere.

* * *

><p>After the match everyone was jumping with excitement as they waked into to the Bulgarian victory tent. They were all was hysterical. "There's no one like Krum!" said Caleb. He gripped onto his hat. "He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's not just an athlete, he's an artist!"<p>

"I think you're in love Caleb!" mocked Ginny.

Caleb laughed. "Shut up!"

"Viktor I love you." sang George.

Blaise picked up the song from there. "Viktor I do!"

Harry, Draco, Blaise, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny joined in the sing along. "When we're apart, my heart beats only for you!"

"I see you are hafing fun!" said a voice. They all turned to see Viktor Krum, in his Quidditch uniform glory, standing by the tent door.

Caleb turned red, as Harry walked over to the Bulgarian seeker. "Viktor!"

"Harry, it haz been a long time." said Viktor. He gave the Griffindor a hug.

"Yes it has." said Harry.

"I am glad you could come." said Viktor.

"Thank you for inviting us." said Harry. "I'd like you to meet my friends." He escorted the Bulgarian hunk into the tent. "You know, my now sister, Lady Hermione Potter."

"Sister?" asked Viktor. "Vat haf I missed?"

Harry laughed. "I'll tell you later."

Viktor smiled with a quick nod, turning to Hermione. "Hello Hermione." he shook her hand.

"Hi Viktor." said Hermione.

"This is my best friend Draco Malfoy…" Draco shook his hand firmly. "…his father Lucius Malfoy, my new brothers in everything but blood Lord Blaise Zabini, Lord George Weasley, his sister Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and…" he turned to Caleb. "my brother, Lord Caleb Cromwell, Count of Hexton."

Viktor looked at Caleb and gasped, just as Caleb turned a shade of red, he had never seen such a handsome beautiful wizard in his life. Despite being in a wheelchair he radiated class, strength and power, the living wet dream of any witch and wizard. _'Dis wizard iz mine!'_ he thought.

Caleb was also discretely checking out Viktor, which the Bulgarian noticed, Viktor had on his Quidditch uniform, that left little to the imagination. He saw the Bulgarian had a strong broad muscled chest, big strong arms, a firm abdomen, a hard tight ass and an impressive package. He controlled himself and sat upright on his chair and extended his arm for a friendly shake. "It's an honor to meet you Lord Krum."

Viktor walked over, he smiled, he took Calebs hand and gently kissed it. "It iz a pleazure to meet you my Lord."

Caleb gasped. "I'm… I'm a huge fan."

"I am flattered." said Viktor. Everyone noticed the chemistry between them, but didn't dare say anything. "Pleaze everyone, sit down." They start settling down on the living area of the tent.

Several Bulgarians walked in to light the lanterns of the tent and mingle with their guests. When they heard explosions outside. "Sounds like the Irish have got their pride on." said George. Arthur, Lucius and some Bulgarians went to investigate.

"So how haf you been Harry? I mean avter de war?" asked Viktor.

Before Harry could open his mouth, Arthur ran in with Lucius, Minister Shacklebolt and Igor Karkaroff. "We've got to get out of here. Now!" ordered Arthur. The Minister turned to the Bulgarians. "Go with Igor!"

Everyone got their wands in hand as an explosion was heard and the smell of fire and smoke. "Get back to the portkey everyone and stick together!" said Arthur. "George Blaise, Ginny is your responsibility." said Arthur before running off with Igor and the Minister.

Outside there was chaos, they heard a people yelling and screaming. They tried sticking together but there was so much chaos. "Harry!" yelled Hermione. Harry looked up as dark winged figures sailed through the air, swooping and attacking people. They seemed like baboons. All growling at the crowd.

Turning back he was a beat behind everyone. Harry followed after them. "Harry!" he heard, it was Draco crying out his name. He ran towards the voice but got knocked to the floor, knocked out. He heard frantic Draco's voice. "Harry!"

* * *

><p>Harry woke up, there was no one around and the place was reduced to ash, picking up his glasses he spotted the creature, it was a winged baboon with a snake tail snapping at anything that moved in the fog. He saw Ginny not far away and saw the creature's glowing red eyes spotted him. It swooped up into the air and flew past him heading towards Ginny just as Harry ran towards them Ginny screamed. He then heard Draco's voice. "Harry! Where are you?!" He heard Caleb's cry. "Harry!" He saw the creature do a U turn up and fly away into the darkness. Finally spotting his family and friends, he ran into Hermione arms.<p>

"We've been looking for you for ages!" said Hermione.

Harry turned and wrapped his arms around Draco. Draco was hysterical. "Are you alright?!" he cried. "Talk to me Harry! Please!"

"I'm alright!" said Harry. He hugged the blond tighter. They were joined by Ginny George and Blaise.

Caleb wheeled in by Lucius, looked over his brother. "Thank heavens!" Harry hugged him.

"Look..." said Blaise, pointing to the night sky. They all looked up at the dark mark glowing bright red.

"It's impossible?!" asked Harry, frightened.

Just then ten Aurors smoked in (apparated in a puff of smoke) and fired a stunning spells at them all. "Stupefy!"

All the friends ducked to the floor. Arthur ran in. "Stop! That's my family!" He ran up to Lucius to the kids. "Are you all alright?!"

"We came back for Harry." said Ginny.

Felix Fox, a imposing scary looking auror, with a top hat, walked over with his wand pointed right at them. "Which of you conjured it?!" he asked. "The Malfoys of course!"

Arthur looked at the man. "Felix, you can't possi…"

"Do not lie!" yelled Fox. He pointed his wand at the Malfoys. "You've been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Crime?!" yelled the Harry.

"How dare you accuse Lucius and Draco!" said Caleb. "Watch your tongue!" Fox looked down at him and gulped. "Put. your. wand. down." Fox did so but kept his guard up.

"The dark mark again?" said Lucius. "How could it be?!"

"Someone has taken control over it now?" said Arthur. "But… we… we don't know who."

"Do you have any suspects Arthur?" asked Lucius. His eyes were looking at the sky sharply.

"No." said Arthur. Harry looked up at the mark, apart from the fact that his scar did not hurt at all, there was something about the dark mark that was different.

"We can talk later." said Lucius. "I want to help."

"Is there anything you can say?" asked Fox, looking at everyone.

"Those creatures tonight…" said Harry. "They were…"

"Were they after you?" asked Draco. His arms gripped Harry's waist tighter.

"No…" said Harry. "The creature had glowing red eyes, it saw me, then it saw Ginny who was not far away. I ran to her, it flew towards us, but it passed right by me."

"What?' asked Arthur, George and Blaise in unison. Ginny was still too spooked to talk.

"It didn't want me." said Harry. "It wanted Ginny." Blaise wrapped his arms around Ginny. George and Arthur stood by her. "It flew away…in that direction…Over there…" He pointed west.

Fox, agreeing with the explanation, which was very detailed concerning the attacker, decided to move on. "Follow me!" he called out leading the Aurors away.

Alone Caleb decided it was time to leave. "Ok everyone lets go home." Everyone nodded in agreement. "You guys have to catch the Hogwarts Express tomorrow and you need your sleep."

"But what about…" said Harry.

"No buts Harry." said Draco, his voice was firm. He wasn't letting Harry out of his sight.

Lucius agreed. "It's wise if we don't' stay out in the open."

"The wards around your apartment, and around the Burrow, are strong. They will protect us." said Hermione. She turned to Neville, Luna, Ginny and Blaise. "See you tomorrow on the train."

They hugged, walked to the portkey and aparated back to the two mile hill spot from the Burrow where they part ways, Ginny and George ran home while Harry, Hermione, Draco, Lucius and Caleb apparated to Harry's #5A Diagon Alley apartment.

***This was a fun chapter! There's a new villain in the Wizarding World with a mysterious link to the dark mark… Hmmm… Who could it be?! Thery're not after Harry so what's happening… lol PLEASE leave your reviews! Like I said, I will always answer them! ****


	8. The Hogwarts Express

***Hi guys, hope you're enjoying how the story is going. Here you'll find some Drarry mush, which I felt they deserved after what happened at the Quidditch World Cup. This next chapter is a bit shorter, but it's one of my favorite to date. Leave your reviews!***

* * *

><p>The students were getting organized in their train compartments. Harry walked down the aisle, behind Ginny, Blaise and Hermione. Behind him was Draco, who he offered to escort to the train to Snape. He looked at Draco who seemed nervous and shot him a friendly wink, earning a grin from the blond, before continuing their way.<p>

Draco grinned with excitement at the adorableness of Harry. _'He winked at me!_' he smiled to himself.

* * *

><p>"Here we are." said Harry. He opened the compartment door. "After you." Draco smiled and stepped into the compartment. He closed the door behind them and took a seat opposite each other, face to face. He noticed Draco's dreaming grin. "Are you ok?"<p>

The question snapped Draco out of his xxx fantasy daydream of Harry to pay attention to his companion. "I'm fine!"

"Oook?" said Harry. "Do I have your attention now?"

"Yes." said Draco.

"Good." said Harry.

The compartment doors opened and in walked Snape. "Good you're both here."

"Good you're both here." said Snape. Draco got up and hugged him. Snape walked over and sat by Harry, patting the Gryffindor on the back. "Harry…"

"Severus." said Harry. He sat back quietly, knowing Snape had a lot to say.

"Excuse me, before you start, but where is father?" asked Draco.

"He is in a meeting with Dumbledore at Hogwarts." said Snape. "Both he and Lord Cromwell wanted to talk to him about staying at Hogwarts for the semester."

"Really?' asked Harry.

"Yes." said Snape. "Lord Cromwell felt he wanted to continue his physical therapy outside St. Mungos, and felt it better to come to Hogwarts. There he'll count on not only the castle's protection, but the support of the entire staff including Madame Pomfrey should the occasion arise. Also he wanted him and Lucius to be close to you and Draco."

"That makes me fell better." said Harry. "Where will they be staying. I know some of us have forgiven the Malfoys but some of the students I'm sure have not."

"Indeed." Said Snape. "I'm arranging a private Slytherin wing ready for their use. It isn't far from my office and a safe distance from the Slytherin common room." Both Draco and Harry nodded in agreement. "Now…I'm just going to review some things." Draco nodded putting his full attention on his godfather. "Remember, though you technically are my domestic servant, obviously I will not treat you as one, I am your godfather after all. However, as you know there are rules that even the slave owner has to follow. I will give you assignments and tasks to do around the castle. We will meet in the next few days to go over your work schedule."

"It is community service Draco. Think of it as your ticket to freedom." said Harry.

"Every month, I will have to evaluate you and write an official report for the Ministry to keep on record. I have assigned Meredith to keep hold of your file and your monthly reports, she will be my liaison at the Ministry. We don't want that spider, Umbridge, stealing it to fuck you up." Snape explained. He saw fear in Draco's eyes. "We are taking all the necessary precautions, don't worry."

"Anything else?" asked Draco.

"Well… Besides the community service or manual labor, however you want to call it. All you have to do is keep up with your studies, first rate grades are all I am expecting from you." said Snape. "It will make your final evaluation stand out more in a positive way." Draco nodded. "and finally stay out of trouble."

"Easier said than done." said Draco. "I can already tell I'm going to have hell with my Slytherin house."

"I thought so. We are working on that, you will know later on this evening." said Snape. "But I also asked Blaise to watch your back. As your best friend he has happily agreed to do so. Especially now that he's so close with Harry. He will be sharing a room with you just to make sure." Draco nodded feeling better he had a friend watching his back. "I calculate, with your community service evaluations perfect, perfect good behavior and perfect grade scores by December you'll be a free man and you will be vindicated, your name will be cleared with no strings attached."

* * *

><p>In another compartment Ginny, Hermione and Blaise were reading the paper when the lady with the candy cart passed their doors. "Anything off the trolley dears?"<p>

Blaise got up. "A packet of Droobles and a Licorice Wand please." The lady gave him the candy.

Ginny looked at the cart, buying some chocolate frogs. "Two Pumpkin Pasties and a chocolate frog please."

Neville walked into the compartment. "Hello guys!" Ginny and Blaise waved as he saw Hermione finish reading the Daily Prophet article. "I see you all saw it then…Unbelievable right."

Hermione had to agree. "How can the Ministry not know who conjured it? Isn't there any security or…?"

"Loads." said Ginny. "According to dad, especially after the World Cup fiasco four years ago. That's what worried them so much. It happened right under their noses again, and it was not Voldemort…and it was after me" she grunted silently

"Ginny?" asked Neville.

"What's wrong love?" asked Blaise.

"I'm fine." said Ginny.

"Liar." said Hermione. "You're wearing a glamour charm aren't you?" She took out her wand an chanted. "REVELATO SECRETO" Immediatey the charm dissolved, like smoke, to see a crescent moon shaped scar above her the left side of her forehead. "Ginny?!" she gasped.

"What happened." said Neville.

"It happened the last night." said Ginny. "One of those creatures attacked me and slashed me with a claw. It just stings that's all."

"No…" said Hermione. "You've been marked dear."

Blaise wrapped her in his arms. "You mean, just like Voldemort marked Harry?"

"No…" said Hermione. "Voldemort didn't mean to mark Harry, it was an accident. This…" She took Ginnys face and leaned in to get a closer look. "...is not an accident. You've been marked by dark magic. It could be similar to Harry's scar, in that it might hurt when danger is near, I don't know. We have to tell Dumbledore."

"How dark?" asked Neville.

"I don't know, I'm not a mediwitch." said Hermione. "But I suggest you see Madame Pomfrey when you get to school and, as Head of Gryffindor House, McGonagall as well."

"You know your dad will need to know about this." said Blaise.

Hermione nodded. "You can't hide this from him Ginny."

Ginny had to nod in agreement, knowing they was right. Hermione was already ready handing her parchment and ink. Soon Errol was off with a letter addressed to Arthur William Weasley: Deputy Minister of Magic.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a compartment nearby, Harry and Draco have been eating each others faces ever since Snape apparated back to Hogwarts. Now on the floor with their bodies were entwined they broke apart to breath. "I've wanted you so much Harry!" whispered Draco. "For so long..." Harry kissed him back. "I feel so safe in your arms."<p>

"I feel so happy in yours." said Harry.

"Me too; safe, happy and…" stared Draco. He melted when he felt Harry kiss his earlobe. "...alive." he moaned.

"I'll always be with you, no matter what people say." said Harry.

Draco snuggled into him. "I already know I love you, very very much Harry, I'd like to know everything about you, your hopes your dreams…"

"Me too Draco." said Harry. They heard noises outside and they decided to get up and act like normal wizards. "And…I love your hair like that!"

"This long?" asked Draco. His smooth platinum blond hair was halfway down his back by now. "Really?"

"Yeah." said Harry. "It's sexy!" realizing what he said out loud, he blushed.

Draco grinned. "The Great Harry Potter thinks I'm sexy!" Harry blushed and nodded. Draco wrapped his arms around Harrys neck. "If it's any help, I think you're hot!" He leaned in and kissed Harry slipping his tongue into the Gryffindors mouth. Harry moaned, relishing the feeling. _'Fuck Draco's good!'_ and responded back. Draco felt Harry's hand slide around his waist, moving down to caress his ass. "Harry…" he moaned as he felt Harrys hands squeezing his ass cheeks, kneeding them like pizza dough. "Oh…Harry, that's amazing!"

When they heard Neville's voice coming closer they broke apart and composed themselves. They sat apart but facing each other, their eyes longing for them to touch again. Harry gripped the arm rest while Draco bit his lower lip.

Neville walked in. "Ok boys, I hope you had a nice talk. We're nearing Hogwarts. So, you two have to put your school robes on." He turned to Draco. "It's good to see you Draco." Draco smiled up at him.

Harry got up. "Good. I'll see down there Neville." His voice was faint.

"Are you ok Harry?" asked Neville.

"Yes." Harry cleared his throat. "Yes. Just something in my throat."Draco grinned.

"Ok good. I'll see you two later." said Neville leaving the compartment closing the door behind them.

Draco picked up his uniform while Harry went into the bathroom to change as the Hogwarts Express approached the station.

***Hi guys. This was a short chapter but a lot of fun! I can't wait for next chapter myself. Please leave your reviews, again I answer all of them. Also don't be shy if you have questions I'm more than happy to answer them too! TTYL! I have a chapter to write!***


	9. The Welcome Feast

***Thank you guys hope you're liking the story. This chapter is much longer than chapter 8. I hope you like it and keep up the reviews. They're great.***

**Mae Rose –** Thank you for the support.

**GUEST –** Ron is going though a tough time. But I don't think he knows really, yet, what is going on. Lets say he's not in control of his head.

**GUEST –** Yes it will get ugly when Ron finds out about Draco and Harry. Even worse when he sees Hermione eyeing Cedric.

**GUEST –** I'm interested in exploring what happens with Hermione and Cedric. I think they make a good pair. I am certainly interested in seeing what happened with Caleb and Viktor.

* * *

><p>Harry met with Hermione, Ginny and Blaise and Caleb outside the Great Hall. Draco had gone to the Headmasters Office with Severus. Professor Slughorn greeted them. "Good evening." They all said they hellos. "Professor McGonagall is sorting the new children into their houses so if you would please follow me." They walked into the Great Hall, Harry pushed Calebs wheelchair into the hall when they were joined by Luna and Neville, many younger students were watching them since they were all well known by now. The restorations were amazing, it was much less dark and more light warm and ethereal. They walked over to an empty table, the last table actually, next to the Gryffindors. "This is the honorary eighth year table. It'll be yours for this last semester."<p>

"Thank you." said Luna. Snape walked in and headed down to the teachers table.

"Yes. We'll certainly miss you all come December." said Slughorn. "Please sit down." Draco walked in Harry Hermione Caleb and Ginny waved at him over, he smiled and walked over sitting on Harrys left. Slughorn smiled warmly. "Good evening Mr. Malfoy, glad you made it to Hogwarts in one piece, how is your mother?"

"Thank you professor." said Draco. Harry squeezed his hand in support under the table. "She's getting treatment at St. Mungos Hospital."

"Well then, I wish her a quick recovery. Brilliant witch she is." smiled Slughorn. Draco gave him a small smile. " Well then, have a good meal." He turned and made his way up to his seat.

Harry turned to Draco. "How did it go with Severus?"

"Not bad." said Draco.

* * *

><p>The crowd noise died down immediately as Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "Welcome children to Hogwarts." said Dumbledore. "I trust you had a pleasant holiday. I hope you enjoy and appreciate the newly restored castle, a great deal of effort was made and with great haste to make sure it was impeccably perfect for your arrival." He inhaled a deep breath. "I sincerely hope we can all move forward to work for a better future and leave the horrors of last term in the past while never forgetting evil can come again in another shape for form. Which is why failing to maintain your classes is unacceptable, harder work and greater determination will play critical roles this year and every year to come if we want to preserve the peace we now have in our realm." Some students groaned and others nodded in agreement.<p>

"Not bad." muttered Blaise as he listened on.

"Professor Snape has some announcements." said Dumbledore. Moving aside giving Snape the floor.

Snape walked up to the podium in his long black, bat like, robes. "As you all know, by the DAILY PROPHET, our country has been under attack by the remaining Deatheaters still, unfortunately, loose from Azkaban. They have attacked the Ministry once as well as the port town of Buddleport in Essex. It's crucial to say that unauthorized daytime or evening excursions to the third floor corridor as to the dark forest is forbidden. Those of you who are stupid and idiotic enough to consider actually going will be punished severely." said Snape looking at Harry and his friends. "Given the recent attack at the Quidditch World Cup, last night, security in this castle will be the strictest possible for your own security so do not pay attention to the ignorant voices in your heads and behave appropriately."

"There's that witty repartee we've missed so much." said Ron. Everyone giggled at this.

"Ronald, please, he's serious." said Hermione. "According to the PROPHET, things in the Wizarding World are very tense and any accident with a student could bring the school a unwanted and unnecessary scandal which none of us need right now."

"Thank you Hermione." said Ron. "For reading the PROPHET ahead of us once more." He said sarcastically, Hermione gulped.

"Really Ron." said Ginny. "She was just saying that Snape and the staff are in their complete authority to demand prudence."

"She didn't have to defend him." snapped Ron.

Hermione patted Ginny on the back. "Ginny, forget it. Don't waste your time."

Ron looked at his girlfriend. "What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione ignored his question and turned back to the front of the hall where had retaken the podium.

"Now onto the next order of business. Please welcome back Professor Horace Slughorn who will returning as Potions Master, while I will resume my post as Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher." said Snape. There was loud applause from the audience. He was a brilliant DADA teacher. "To eighth year students, I'm sure you all noticed a new two course class was added to the school schedule: Etiquette & Career Orientation. Many of you will soon be going out into the world and yet you lack the proper good manners and customs which is required in magical society, how to behave in a business and social atmospheres. Merlin knows you need it and etiquette will show you that. Career Orientation will focus on finding your inner career and passion, because once your diploma is in your hand and you graduate you will be walking out of Hogwarts with a job position."

"Well that's good!" said Ron.

"Ron." said Neville. "Have you considered magical business. Maybe you want to open your own shop. Something complementary to Quidditch?"

"Hmmm…" said Ron. "I'll think about it." he smiled. "Thanks Neville."

"This two course class." said Snape. "Will be taught by a fellow Gryffindor. Please have a round of applause for Professor Molly Weasley." The crowds cheered and clapped as Molly walked through the Great Hall doors, in her professor robes, made of fine brown silk adorned with topaz jewels. Her hair was smooth, combed back in a twist, with simple makeup and she wore simple topaz earrings to give her some sparkle.

"Oh no…" said Ron. _'The last thing I need is my mum here teaching me classes.'_ he thought.

"Could be worse Ron." said Ginny.

"How?" asked Ron.

"It could be George." said Ginny.

_'She does have a point.'_ Ron thought and nodded his head.

"Welcome professor." said Snape. Molly sat down next to McGonagall and Dumbledore. Who welcomed her kindly, they were very good friends. She nodded a thank you to Snape.

Snape gave her a small grin as he turned back to the crowd. "I announce that given the frictions of the last weeks. Defense Against the Dark Arts will be taught by two teachers this year. First to fourth year students will be taught by me and fifth to eighth years will be taught by Professor Fiona Goodwin. I advise you to pay attention for she is far less lenient than I." The students in the hall muttered and gasped. Fiona stood up she was a striking woman, dressed all in a beautiful black dress with a sharp high collar. She was tall and statuesque middle aged woman, around 55 to 60, with a medium length straight blond hair. You could tell she was beautiful in her youth and was still incredibly well preserved. Her face was strong and intimidating with high cheekbones and a strong jawline and piercing hazel eyes like a cat. "I advise not to misbehave in her class, she is far less lenient than I ever was." Fiona got up nodded sharply at Snape and sat back down. He clapped as did the crowd in respect. Students were muttering nervously how could anyone be less lenient than Snape, if Snape ever was linient at all to begin with.

"Great…" muttered Ron. Everyone ignored him.

"I know her…" said Caleb.

"You do?" Hermione turned to him. "Who is she?"

"I met her after the war. Fiona best friends with my moms Lily and Katherine. All three promised to be godmothers to each others children." said Caleb.

"So Fiona is your godmother?" asked Ginny.

"My Godmother. Our dad, James, made McGonagall Harry's godmother and our mom Lily made Fiona godmother my godmother." said Caleb.

"I found out a couple of months before the war. But she took me under her wing too." said Harry. "So now I have two godmothers."

"More good news." muttered Ron.

"Oh do shut up Ron." said Ginny. "How rude." Ron growled and quieted down.

"What houses did they belong to Harry?" asked Blaise.

"Mom was in Gryffindor." said Caleb. "My adoptive mom, Katherine, was in Ravenclaw and Fiona was in Slytherin."

"What's she like?' asked Neville. "She looks scary."

Caleb laughed. "Yeah. She's a strong fire tempered witch, very protective and loyal to her family and her friends. But as a teacher, I'm sure she's not one to be crossed, you can say she's the female version of Snape."

"Of course…" said Ron. "She's a Slytherin."

Caleb turned to Ron, he was really getting tired of his outbursts. "What's wrong with that Ron? I'm a Sytherin, does that make _me_ evil?"

"Um…." said Ron. He wasn't expecting that. "Um….." He went red, everyone was looking at him, he turned away. Humiliated.

Draco then noticed Caleb's robes. "You're a Slytherin?!"

Caleb nodded. "Yeap."

"Amazing!" said Draco. "My big brother is a fellow Slytherin!" Ron turned to this in shock.

"You bet your ass ferret!" laughed Caleb as he put his arm around the Draco, who laughed at the remark.

"I was about to be Slytherin when I arrived at Hogwarts." said Harry.

"Really?" asked Draco.

"Yeah. The Sorting Hat wanted to put me there, but after our…you know at Madame Maklins and then on the train… I wanted to be in Gryffindor." said Harry. He saw Draco look down. "But that's all in the past." He squeezed Dracos hand under the table.

They all quieted down as Snape continued. "I'd also like to inform you that Madame Hooch has retired. Her motives are personal so I do ask you please not to ask questions… Therefore I'd like to introduce our new flying teacher, Professor Cedric Diggory." There was excitement and gasps from the students, some females even fainting. "Many of you eighth years might remember your fellow student, for he's made quite a name of himself as the Seeker of the English National Quidditch Team. We're grateful he's come to join the school and our faculty for this semester." The applause was very loud throughout the Great Hall gasped when Cedric got up from his seat. He was quite handsome now stall, strong and slenderly well built, with smooth straight sun golden hair with a strong jawline, high cheekbones, nice nose and elegant thin lips ready to be kissed. He wore find dark charcoal grey robed with a dark gold sequin trim. He had an overall maturity he had even back during his student days. Harry saw Ron gripping his for tightly as if he were about to burst. He also saw Hermione, her eyes almost bugged out of her face and her cheeks were blushing red.

"Wow…" muttered Hermione. Only Harry heard her.

"He's hot!" gasped Ginny.

"Ginny!" joked Blaise.

"Come on look at him." argued Ginny. Blaise looked and had to admit she was right.

"Yeah..he is." said Harry. Draco hit him on the arm. "Oh come on Draco, you have to admit…he looks good."

Draco looked at Cedric. "Yeah. You have a point. He not at all shabby looking." He joked as Snape continued.

"Now… I'd like some announcements concerning some of our honorary eighth year students. First I'd like to announce Lady Hermione Potter as the new Library Coordinator, she will be second in command after Madame Pince." there was applause. Ron was red with anger. _'When did Hermione become a Lady of the House of Potter?!' _he thought. "While Professor Diggory will overlook the first and second year flying lessons, he will oviously take care of the Quidditch practice for Hufflepuff…" Hufflepuff house cheered with excitement. "…I'd like to announce Miss. Cho Chang as the new Ravenclaw Quidditch Coach…" Ravenclaw table applauded out loud. "I'd like to announce Lord Blaise Zabini as the new Slytherin Quidditch Coach…" there was applause from the Slytherin table. "and Lord Harry Potter as the new Gryffindor Quidditch Coach. " There was applause from the entire school as well as from the Gryffindor table. "Miss. Luna Lovegood will be assistant to Professor Hagrid in Care of Magical Creatures and Mr. Neville Longbottom will be assistant to Professor Sprout in Herbology as a special internship for their future professions." There was applause. "All honorary of the Champions of the Battle of Hogwarts: Harry Potter, Hermione Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ginevra Weasley, Cho Chang, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy, Seamus Finnigan and Ronald Weasley among were all selected by all four founders of Hogwarts to stay in the Founders Wing of the Castle along with all their fellow eighth year house students as a reward for defeating Voldemort and saving the school." Everyone gasped at this expecially the honorary students who figured they'd be staying in their dormitories as usual. "They will have only two extra hours after curfew to use the castle facilities as well as the library… Head of Gryffindor, Prof. McGonagall, has chosen Ginevra Weasley and Neville Longbottom as Gryffindor prefects… Head of Ravenclaw, Prof. Flitwick, has chosen Luna Lovegood and Cho Chang as Ravenclaw prefects… Heads of Slytherin House, Prof. Goodwin and I, have chosen Bianca Sinister and Blaise Zabini as prefects…and finally Head of Hufflepuff, Prof. Sprout, has chosen Anna Dill and Robin Hale as Hufflepuff prefects." There was applause as Snape retired to his seat.

Dumbledore returned to the podium once again. "Thank you professor. Now before dinner there is one other important matter to discuss with you. This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen, once again, to host the The Triwizard Tournament."

"Oh no…" said Harry.

"For those of you that do not know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school, a single student is selected to compete. Now let me be clear, if chosen, you stand alone, and trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later, for not please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and their headmistress, Madame Maxime."

The doors opened and a group of inhumanly beautiful young ladies walked in, all in blue silk dresses and hats. As they glided down the hall all the boys drooled in their pants. Just then they effortlessly skipped making Rons eyes bug out of their sockets. After they all bowed the room broke in a roar of applause, mostly the boys.

"And now please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang, and their High Master Igor Karkaroff." said Snape.

Now it was the girls turn to be drooling at the group of handsome young men that marched into the Great Hall. They all began to mutter nerously as Viktor Krum walked in followed by Karkararoff.

Caleb's heart raced as Viktor walked down the Great Hall. _'It's him, he's here! Viktor Krum! He's here at Hogwarts!'_ he sighed.

* * *

><p>A while later During dinner, Harry and Draco exchanged small looks while talking with Blaise, while Caleb and Hermione, Luna and Neville talked along. Ron was talking with Dean and Seamus.<p>

Madame Maxime, turned to the Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore, my horses have traveled a long way. They will need attending to."

Dumbledore nodded respectfully. "No worried, Madame Maxime. Our gamekeeper, Hagrid, is more than capable of seeing to them."

* * *

><p>After dinner Dumbledore walked up to the podium. "Your attention please." The room went quiet. "I'd like to say a few words…Eternal glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament should their competence prove efficient. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks. Three, extremely dangerous tasks…For this reason, the Ministry has seen fit to impose the rule stated on the last tournament four years ago. To explain all this, we have the head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation, Mr. Felix Fox…"<p>

The ceiling thundered, shaking the room. Just then Fiona shot a white light bolt of lightning into the ceiling, from her wand, bringing it back to it's normal start lit sky state. She gave Dumbledore a quick nod of the head before sitting down sharply in her seat.

"Bloody hell." said Ron. This teacher meant business.

"You can say that again." said Seamus.

Their attention was brought back to Mr. Fox at the podium. "After due consideration and after the events of recent years and the previous tournament the Ministry has concluded once again that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament." Just as he said the room went ballistic. "This decision is final."

The crowds screamed in opposition. crowed were the twins. "Silence." yelled Dumbledore. The screaming crowd died down.

Dumbledore waved his wand the Goblet of Fire appeared roaring to life with blue flames. "The Goblet of Fire, anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament need only write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there is no turning back, as of this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

><p>Dinner passed smoothly. Students from different houses shared tables with other houses, luckily the war had brought the student body together instead of further apart though there was still some hesitation for some of the houses to sit at the Slytherin table. Some students were speaking with teachers about the upcoming subjects and semester corriculums.<p>

"Guys, you wanna meet my godmother?" asked Harry.

"I'd love to Harry." said Hermione.

Blaise and Ginny smiled. "Sure!"

"I'll go talk to Prof. Sprout afterwards if you don't mind Harry." said Neville.

Harry laughed at that. "You wanna come Ron?"

Ron remained quiet, shaking his head, brushed it off and continued to stuff his face.

* * *

><p>Harry made his way to the teachers table followed by his friends. Fiona walked over to him and gave him a hug. "Harry." and gave him a sharp smile. "How are you dear?" Snape noticed the warm exchange.<p>

"I'm good." said Harry. "How did you get to teaching here? I thought you were on your way to Germany…"

The staff was surprised, as many of the teachers were. "You two know each other?" asked Dumbledore.

"Yes we do Albus." said Harry. "She's my godmother." The teachers eyes widened as did many of the teachers. _'How did he find out?'_ though Dumbledore.

"I was godmother to Caleb. But now I am officially Harry's as well." said Fiona.

"Fiona." said Harry.

"Professor Goodwin Harry," Fiona corrected. "We're at school now…"

"That's right, I forgot." said Harry. But he discarded it immediately. "Professor Goodwin…"

"Much better." said Fiona.

"I'd like you to meet my sister Hermione Potter and my friends Ginny Weasley, Blasie Zabini, Luna Lovegood." He turned to his friends. "Guys, this is my godmother, Professor Fiona Goodwin." They all said their hello's.

Fiona stood up straight and gave them a friendly, yet slightly cold, smile though they all got the point she was generally not the warmest of persons. "Thank you for sticking by Harry's side during all these years." She turned to Harry. "I would've done it too Harry, had Dumbledore left you in my care instead of leaving you with those horrible people."

"He knew about you?" asked Harry. He looked at Dumbledore who looked nervous and ashamed.

"Yes." Said Fiona. "No matter how much I tried, he refused to leave you with me."

"I'm not surprised." said Harry. "He didn't leave me with Sirius, even after he was vindicated."

"Harry I..." started Dumbledore.

Fiona cut him off, not wanting to hear his excuses, she turned to Harrys friends. "I'm pleased to meet you all but just so you know, just because you're all war heroes and Harry's best friends doesn't mean I will be less lenient with you in class." They all nodded. " I expect 110% or you'll fail." Most of them gulped. "Dark times are coming, I feel it, and I want you ready. You will pass and live or you'll fail the class and should we return to a war you'll die…" Everyone gulped. She turned to Caleb. "Caleb my dear." She leand down to hug him and talk to him privately.

Everyone looked at Harry. "I told you she was tough."

Hermione noticed Cedric staring at her. She decided to talk to him. "Would you all excuse me?"

"Certainly." said Harry.

Hermione walked off to the other end of the table. Cedric got up to greet her. "Hi."

"Hello Hermione." said Cedric. "It's…It's been a long time." Hermione could tell he was nervous. "Listen Hermione, first of all, I would like to apologize for my behavior back in fifth year. I was trying so hard to impress you and I ended up being a total ass, arrogant and rude git. I'm sorry."

"You were trying to impress me like that?" asked Hermione, not in an angry tone.

"Yes. I know, it was stupid." said Cedric. "I liked you so much and I didn't think of how to go about it, I didn't think I just did. It was wrong."

"Well, I'm glad you recognized it." said Hermione.

"My intentions were never wrong, much less his feelings." said Cedric.

"What do you mean?' asked Hermione.

"I loved you Hermione. " said Cedric, Hermione gasped, she felt her heart in her chest bursting to get out. "I still do. I've never stopped thinking of you, I always have." Hermione inhaled some air. "I know by the DAILY PROPHET, that you're in a relationship with Ronald Weasley, but if it doesn't work out, if ever, I'll be there for you…and I'll do things right this time."

Hermione gasped, she gave him a small smile and shook his hand in acknowledgement. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

Cedric took Hermione's hand and kissed it. "Lady Potter…" Hermione grinned in acknowledgement and he quietly walked over to talk to Madame Pince.

Hermione turning back to the others. Harry, Ginny and Blaise walked over and was about to ask her what happened when they saw Ron get up from the table and storm out the hall doors towards the Founders Wing. Ginny and Harry patted her on the back.

Ginny turned to Hermione. "I'll go up with you later, just in case Ron is upset."

"Thank you." said Hermione. She feared Ron's reaction but then turned to resume their talk with the rest of the teachers.

***Hi guys. This was a fun one. I couldn't wait to get to Hogwarts! I fear Ron's reaction too. He's not well, something has bewitched him and leading him down the dark path. Could it be the same darkness that attacked Ginny? …Hmmm. I also find that Ron is too immature and insecure to be with Hermione, who is too mature and secure herself. I was surprised to see it was Cedric who got her attention. I was not expecting that. It'll be interesting to see that development. Please leave your reviews! ***


	10. Back to School

Hi guys thanks the reviews. I hope more come in as the story progresses!

**Guest –** Thanks for the prologue comments. That was one of my favorite prologues, I've created. Hope you like the rest.

**vampire and inyuasha lover 13 –** Thank you. Your enthusiasm is really touching. I appreciate it. This has been my hardest story, it's been through 3 to 4 transformations change of character pairings etc. But I feel it's finally headed in the right direction.

**P.M –** I always thought that the speeches Dumbledore gave every single start of term were boring. He bores me a little. So I thought it would be fun for Dumbledore to welcome the students to school and give Snape control of the Great Hall to give the announcements and then for him to retake the stage to present the Goblet of Fire. Thank you for the typo heads up, I posted it last night around 3am and didn't catch them. But they're fixed now. Thank you.

**PM Guest 1 – **Yes, the World Cup attack, Ginny being marked is related to Ron's behavior. How…You'll have to stay tuned.

**PM Guest 2 –** The villains won't be revealed so quick, there will be clues as the story goes on. I'm working on the villains of the story, I love them, they're quite horrible… lol. They all have their own agenda and targets.

**PM Guest 3 –** Thank you. I like the "Cedmione" pairing too. lol

***Thanks for the reviews. I'm surprised that a lot of people seem to like the Hermione/Cedric pairing. I checked and there are a lot of fanfictions with them together. When I paired them I didn't know they were so popular, I thought it would be a nice change of pace from the usual Hermione/Ron thing, and I'm liking the general fan support and fan writing that's out there for the pairing…Hope you enjoy this chapter, it's a bit shorter than chapter 9, but it's a good one cause things are happening!***

* * *

><p>Harry walked in to Greenhouse #4 for Adv. Herbology with Hermione Draco and Neville who had already reserved them seats at the front of the class. Prof. Sprout walked in and clinked the pot. "Good morning everyone!" said Sprout.<p>

"Good morning Prof. Sprout." said the class.

"Welcome to greenhouse #4 eighth years." said Sprout. "Gather around." The class gathers around. "Today we're going to be working with two kinds of flowers. Both are very powerful and handy against dark arts. Please turn to page 56 of your books please." The class does so.

"Snowbells?" asked Ron. "That's it?"

"Two points from Gryffindor Mr. Weasley." scolded Sprout. She turned to the class. "Can anyone tell me the importance of the snowbell?" asked Sprout. Hermione raised her hand, clearly to no ones surprised. "Yes Miss. Granger."

"Snowbells, schneebel in german, besides being beautiful are powerful flowers used to repel evil meaning wizards, witches, and any magical creature with bad intentions though not for long extended periods of time."

"Very good and what is it used for?" asked Sprout.

"It's used by upper level wizards to identify their enemies. In the ancient times they were said to be planted around the homes for protection. Though not common in this modern century, they're extremely rare to find given their value in the market."

"Excellent. Ten points to Gryffindor." said Sprout. "In your textbooks you will see how to grow them. Each of you has a pot, and a wooden bowl with snowseeds. Your assignment is to grow them, that is quite simple water and mineral soil which is provided for you here. The seeds have a two weeks to settle in and adjust to the soil. But, you will all have to find the herbolical vitamins required to stimulate their growth, without it the seeds die. There are no more snowbell seeds in the Hogwarts grounds available so take caution not to let them die."

Everyone read the chapter on Snowbells and saw their vitamins, one of them was banshee nectar, which she never heard of before. "Where do you find this banshee nectar?" asked Ginny.

"The nectar lies within a flower." said Sprout. "called the Ghost blossom which they grow in the dark forest. They only blossoms at night when the moon is at it's peek, before withering dying at dawn. Only when the blossom is in bloom can the nectar be extracted." She checked her time schedule in her notebook. "You all have one week to acquire the flower. I have spoken to Heasmaster Dumbledore and you shall be escorted into the dark forest by Professor Hagrid and Professor Snape."

"What about the nectar professor?" asked Harry.

"On page 200 you'll see a chapter on how to extract and dilute the nectar into the proper fertility seed solution. It's a long process hence you'll be gradually adding the ingredients gradually to the soil throughout the two weeks to slowly help the seeds settle. " She looked around. "I will split you into groups of four… Miss. Weasley, Mr, Zabini Mr. Thomas and Miss. Brown…Miss. Granger, Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom… Miss. Chang and Mr. Cole you'll be working with Mr. Weasley and Mr. Finnigan…" she continued assigning partners.

Ron was angry cause he got Hufflepuff Peter Cole, he was excellent in dueling but he was also the most unfocused student in the class. He would get lost in his own dorm if he could.

"Next…come along." said Sprout. The class followed her to anther long greenhouse table with young orange flowers, the buds were just growing out. "These young beauties are Venus blossoms. Who can tell me what are Venus blossoms?"

Neville raised his hand. "Mr. Longbottom…"

"Venus blossoms are powerful love flower found in well ventilated forest grounds. Long ago, they could also be found along water edge of lakes and rivers, wherever the soil is fertile." Sprout nodded. "They are used by woodland creatures."

"What kind of woodland creatures?" asked Sprout.

"Mostly feys, elves, sirens, nymphs and veelas to call and summon or even protect ones true love in times of dire need."

Draco squinted at the word veela. _'Is that what I'm becoming? I have to ask father…' _Unbeknownst to anyone he'd begun to feel his inner magical signature changing during his time incarcerated at the Ministry, luckily they didn't find out about. It.

"Fairies use it." laughed Ron. "I guess you can find you boyfriend now Harry." Everyone looked at him in shock. Ginny and Hermione were shocked while Draco was furious.

"Mr. Weasley." said Spout. "Twenty points from Gryffindor. Insulting a fellow Gryffindor, not to mention insulting their private life, is a serious matter."

"What?" asked Ron. "Come on, it was a joke!. Now you're going to tell me I've got detention." He scoffed.

"It wasn't my intention but, that is not a bad idea." said Sprout. "Go to Headmaster Dumbledore, I'm sure he'll know the appropriate punishment for you."

"How could you say that Ron." said Hermione.

"You too?" asked Ron.

"Go Mr. Weasley." said Sprout. Ron stormed out of the room.

Harry noticed Draco was squinting as if in pain. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" said Draco. _'I have to tell someone.'_ Harry looked at him curiously not buying it. "I'm fine, Harry, really." After class, having half an hour to spare, he rushed up to the owlry and sent a quick note to his father with his eagle, Zeus. "I hope father has the answer…"

* * *

><p>After Apparition Class, they headed down a the third floor corridor into a large classroom facing the gardens. Everyone saw there were no desks, the seats were set in two rows of ten in a large half moon circle. Molly walked in. "Good morning class."<p>

"Good morning Prof. Weasley." said the class.

"Please, sit down." said Molly. She noticed there were nineteen and Ron was the student missing. She made a note to check what happened later with the staff. "I know this class might seem tedious, but it's crucially important. Your previous courses have taught you about how to defend yourselves and survive in our world, but this class will show you how to properly behave and act within our society. Many of the pure bloods might be fluent in this class, so it'll be a review, but many other students might not so I urge you to not take it lightly." The students noticed Molly was standing tall, elegant and embracing her pure blood status and knowledge. "Not only that, but as you saw in your curriculum it is equally as important as Defense Against the Dark Arts."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Caleb, Lucius and McGonagall were in the Headmasters office when Ron knocked on the door. McGonagall was working as Deputy Headmistress given that Dumbledore was teaching a class to the first years. "Come in." said McGonagall. Ron walked in. "Mr. Weasley. What may I do for you?"<p>

"Professor Sprout sent me." said Ron.

"What happened?" asked McGonagall.

"Professor Sprout was teaching about Snowbells and Venus blossoms. Neville started explaining how the blossoms were used for woodland creatures like fairies, nymphs and veelas etc to find their mates."

"Indeed they are." said McGonagall.

"And I made a joke that since fairies can use it to find their mates, now Harry could find a boyfriend. She took twenty points from Gryffindor."

Caleb was shocked. "You insulted my brother?"

"and a fellow Gryffindor Mr. Weasley…" said McGonagall. "I am quite surprised given how you all defend each other, and here I thought he was your best friend."

"It was a joke!" said Ron. His voice was strong.

McGonagall looked at him. "Lower your tone Weasley." Her voice on the other hand, was calm and cool. "Professor Sprout sent me a recorded patronus of the incident…and I heard the tone of voice in which you spoke and it was quite offensive and sarcastic. I can understand why everyone was in such an uproar." She turned to Caleb and Lucius. "Forgive us for this unfortunate scene Lord Cromwell…I assure you it is not common in Gryffindor much less among Harry's circle friends."

Caleb straightened up. "It perfectly alright. I'm…" He really didn't like people making fun of his brother. "I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this incident…But we really must be going." He turned to the McGonagall. "Professor, I trust your judgment to handle this situation."

"Of course." said McGonagall. "The students are in class so now is best to get settled in. You know the way to the dungeons, Professor Snape will meet you there."

Caleb turned to Lucius. "Come on Lucius, we're done here." Lucius nodded, he could tell Caleb was angry and it was best just to nod his head. He pushed the wheelchair into the fireplace and together flooed down to the dungeons.

"Now, Mr. Weasley, please sit down." said McGonagall.

* * *

><p>Illuminated by green flame torches Lucius pushed Caleb, in his wheelchair, down the large stone halls of the dungeons. They walked up to the bottom of a grand stone staircase that led up to the main castle above. "Nothings changed." said Lucius.<p>

"No it has not…" said Caleb.

"Is that a problem?" they looked up to see Snape walk down the staircase to greet them.

"No godfather." said Caleb. "In fact I missed the old place. I like my house."

"I'm glad to hear that." said Snape. "You were always one of my best students." He looked up at Lucius. "Lucius. How are you doing?"

"Surprisingly well." said Lucius. "Being around Caleb and Harry has really taught me a lot. I'm content." He smiled.

"Good." said Snape. "Now… Please follow me."

* * *

><p>McGonagall walked into Mollys classroom with Ron. "Professor, might I have a word?" Molly walked over. "Forgive Mr. Weasley's tardiness, but he was scent to the Headmasters office due to an incident in Professor Sprouts class involving Mr. Potter." Molly was shocked. "The Headmaster has given him a week of detention with me."<p>

Molly straightened up. "Of course."

"He is not excused from the material he's already missed from your class." said McGonagall. "He will catch up and, given his behavior in Herbology, I think your course on etiquette and social behavior is crucially needed to straighten him up."

Molly was so embarrassed at her sons behavior. "I understand Professor." She turned to Ron. "Go take a seat Ronald, please." Ron walked in quietly and sat down next to Dean Thomas.

Now alone, McGonagall gently took Mollys arm. "Molly, this is no reflection on you or your example as a mother. You've done a splendid job with all your children. They are proof of your excellent parenting skills and example. Perhaps the death of Charles and Fred was too hard on him and…I think that Ronald does indeed need help. His anger could turn violent and it is alarming."

Molly nodded. "I will handle it Minerva." She turned to her and smiled. "Thank you." McGonagall nodded and walked out. She composed herself, wipped away her tears and walked back to face the class. "Now, please stand and stand on a single file line by the wall…" The students did so. She waved her wand and the chairs vanished, with another wave of her wand the empty, ballroom size, classroom was filled with five well sized round tables made of fine mahogany wood, each table had four chairs. "During the next classes we will explore the proper etiquette of dining. Manners at the table are very important in the wizarding society. Many wizards and witches have been black balled from polite society for not having the popper manners, that affected not only their social lives but also their careers…Always remember, wizards as well as witches talk." The students nodded, realizing this was more serious than they thought it was. "As you see each table has four seats. I will divide you up in groups of four, these will be your partners throughout the course of this semester. We are among friends, so I expect you all to help each other until final examinations of course." Everyone nodded. She looked at the group. "Table 1) Ginevra Weasley, Pansy Parkinson, Neville Longbottom and…Ronald" Everyone, including Ron, could tell she was upset. "Table 2) Hermione Potter, Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini…Table 3) Luna Lovegood, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas and Cho Chang…Table 4) Gregory Goyle, Lavander Brown, Marcus Belby and Terence Higgs…and Table 5) Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Marcus Flint…" She was surprised to see him. "Welcome back dear." Marcus nodded a thank you. "…and Earnest MacMillan."

After a while, it was time for the students to go to lunch. "Now class, before you go I would like to say that part of your Potions assignments with Professor Slughorn will be for this class. Both classes will be working together, so pay good attention in his class this afternoon." She smiled, some of the kids were curious others were doubtful and curious. "That will be all. See you tomorrow." As the class left, she looked at Ron. "Ronald…We'll talk later."

* * *

><p>Walking into the Great Hall, Harry looked around, he didn't see Draco, he had disappeared after Mollys class. He turned to Pansy. "Have you seen Draco?"<p>

"He didn't feel well so I think he went to see Madame Pomfrey." said Pansy. She could tell Harry was worried, she also remembered he and Blaise were friends, Blaise was dating Ginny. So she decided then and there to give him a chance. "Can I sit with you?"

Harry was surprised at her, she usually hated him, but he did remember that wars change people. "Sure." He took her hand. "Come on, I'll introduce you."

* * *

><p>"So what do you think?" asked Snape.<p>

Caleb and Lucius looked around. The Slytherin wing was huge. They were sitting in the living room of wing, it had well polished flagstone floors, stone walls with diamond pane mint green glass, a large green fire fireplace, large black crystal chandeliers with white candles lite with gentle green flames. The large couches were velvet green, the coffee table in between the couches were made of black mahogany wood. "It's beautiful." said Caleb.

Snape pointed to the two doors on the right. "Those doors lead to your bedrooms, each one have their individual library, sitting area complete with a well stocked desk and bathrooms." He pointed to the door on their left. "That door leads you to the dueling hall which you can set up for your physical therapy sessions. It's quite large so it shouldn't be a problem. The wing doors opened and in walked Draco and Madame Pomfrey. "Draco. Shouldn't you be at lunch?"

"You got my note?" asked Draco.

"Yes." said Lucius. "What is so urgent?"

"Do we have creature blood in our family?" asked Draco.

Snape looked at Lucius. "Lucius?"

"My great grandfather had Veela blood." said Lucius. "Why do you ask?"

"Ever since I was held in the Ministry I began to feel changes." said Draco. "My hair grew in there, my height stretched about an inch or two and I've been feeling a strong pull for protecting Harry."

"Like a mate?" asked Caleb.

Draco nodded. "Whenever someone touches him or insults him I feel like ripping their heads off."

"Could be the mate call." said Caleb.

"Perhaps." said Lucius. He turned to Snape. "Severus with you permission, as head of house, do you think Poppy can perform a creature evaluation to find out for sure?"

"Certainly." said Snape. "Poppy...?"

"This week we'll schedule an appointment." said Poppy. "The day after tomorrow I am free in the morning. The results should be in by the evening."

Snape walked over. "But you must be careful Draco, if you are a Veela and Harry is your mate as your alleged Veela claims him to be, and someone insults him or intentionally pushes him or whatever the reason you can lose control and attack them."

Caleb wheeled himself over. "How did you feel when Ron insulted Harry."

"I wanted to do just that." said Draco. "So…So Harry could be my mate?" asked Draco.

"It would appear that way. Veelas only have one mate in a lifetime and they never mistake them for anyone." said Snape.

"The first step is to make sure you are indeed a Veela." said Poppy. She walked over examine the blond boy. "He's a bit paler than usual…" She waved her wand making the green flames of the room twice as bright so she could see better. "His eyes are changing, there is a thin liquid silver ring in the iris surrounding the pupils. That is a highly possible sign…And his hair is getting whiter…Once we schedule the appointment, I'd like to take some blood samples to run some tests."

Draco felt scared. Caleb wheeled over. "What will Harry think?" Scared that Harry would reject him.

"Don't worry Draco. Whatever it is…" said Caleb. "We will support you, Harry most of all. You're not alone." Draco's eyes watered Caleb embraced him in a big hug.

***Things are getting tense, people changing… Stay tuned. You're all great! Please leave your reviews!***


End file.
